


Domestic Dreams (and Disasters)

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Architect Jung Yunho (DBSK), Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Cafe Worker Kim Jaejoong, Cute Kids, Dating, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Meeting the Family, Moving In Together, Oral Sex, Yunho is 42 Jaejoong is 19, Yunho is a single father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yunho is 42 and completely unattainable. But that doesn't stop 19-year-old Jaejoong from dreaming about him. Things are complicated because Yunho has 4 kids and an evil sister (or so Yoochun claims). Jaejoong isn't sure he can handle the responsibility especially since Yunho's oldest daughter is almost as old as Jaejoong is.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 7





	1. Date 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 100 word drabble about it and the idea WOULD NOT leave me alone.  
>  _Yunho’s worried about his four kids meeting Jaejoong. Especially Minjae who’s almost as old as Yunho’s young lover. But they talk about clothes and makeup, and Minjae gushes about how smart, pretty, and nice Jaejoong is and why can’t she have a boyfriend like that? And Yunho says no boyfriends until she’s thirty. It’s surprisingly Minho who complains because Jaejoong isn’t “Mommy.” Yunho understands his youngest. It’s hard to explain why Mommy left. Yunho’s still not sure. But curled up with Jaejoong, covered in come and recovering, Yunho knows it’s time to leave the past and look toward the future._
> 
> \---
> 
> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Jaejoong leaned on the counter, chin in his hand, elbow on the marble top. He tugged at the piercing in his lower lip and sighed. Dramatically, as his co-worker, roommate, and best friend had said in the past.

This time, Yoochun only snorted in disgust.

Jaejoong smiled and kept his eyes on the well-dressed architect until he disappeared amongst the other early morning commuters.

“He is way too old for you,” Yoochun said. “He has four kids, he has an evil younger sister, and--”

“And he’s incredibly handsome,” Jaejoong said and turned from the window where he watched Yunho every morning.

Yoochun stared at him. “He is forty-two, widowed, four kids, straight, and an evil sister.”

“Jihye-shi is not evil. She is particular.”

“Evil. And he is forty-two. And straight.”

Jaejoong huffed. “I know. Will you just let me dream, okay?”

“Not if it is going to break your heart.”

Jaejoong ignored that and went out into the lobby to clear tables and talk to his customers. He always hoped that Yunho would stay long enough to sit and enjoy his coffee, but the man had four kids and no wife and just his sister and mother for help. Jaejoong knew that his wife died, he knew that he had four kids with the woman. He also knew that Jung Yunho is straight. He knew that. But he can dream.

\--윤재--윤재--윤재--

Saturday afternoons were busy at the cafe. This Saturday seemed worse. Jaejoong felt frazzled and out of sorts near the middle of his shift. His auburn hair was messy, bangs yanked back in a clip. There were coffee grounds and soup and condiments splattered on his apron and jeans. Someone had knocked over a canister of sugar just as he passed, the glass breaking and sugar coating his shoes. His toes were sticky.

After a young boy flung whipped cream at him, splattering it over his cheek and neck, Jaejoong begged Yoochun with his eyes to take a smoke break, two minutes in the kitchen break, anything.

Yoochun frowned at him and nodded, but his eyes went wide, looking at something over his shoulder. “Yunho-shi, hi.”

Jaejoong turned around and wished the floor would swallow him whole. Dirty, sweaty, and definitely not at his best. But even as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment, Jaejoong smiled and tugged at his apron.

Yunho stood behind him. He wore jeans and collared shirt. Jaejoong had never seen him out of a suit. The jeans molded to his thighs, the shirt stretched at his arms and over his chest. If it was not for the dusting of gray through his black hair hair at his temples, Jaejoong would have figured that Yunho was a college student. The wave of lust that rocked through Jaejoong made him glad he was wearing an apron.

“Hi, Jung Yunho-shi.”

Yunho smiled. “Hi. Bad day?”

Jaejoong laughed. Sort of. It came out pained. “Um, yeah. The usual?”

Yunho shook his head. “Actually, I ... I was hoping I could talk to you. About something important.”

Jaejoong swallowed, throat tight, and tried to calm the sudden pounding of his heart. “Um, yeah, I ... just ...”

“Jaejoong was just about to step outside for a cigarette, weren’t you, hyung?” Yoochun said.

Jaejoong swallowed and nodded. “Yeah, just yeah.”

“Go out back,” Yoochun said. “Take a break. I got this.” He waved at the cafe lobby.

Jaejoong turned and nodded, and gave Yoochun a combined look of gratitude and hearts as eyes because Yunho wanted to talk to him.

“Go ahead, Yunho-shi. It’s okay.”

Yunho said thank you and followed Jaejoong into the back of the cafe. Jaejoong stopped at his jacket to get his cigarettes and lighter. His hands were shaking and he almost dropped his lighter and his cigarettes. Yunho said nothing, but stayed and waited and then followed Jaejoong out to the alley in the back. He leaned against the brick wall, lit a cigarette, and kept his eyes shut through the first much-needed drag.

“Bad day?” Yunho asked again.

Jaejoong snorted. “You might say that. Practically everything that could be spilled in the cafe was spilled on me today.”

Jaejoong finally opened his eyes, when he was sure he could look at Yunho and not act like a blushing twelve year old confronted with a crush. But his heart sped up, because Yunho was looking at him. Just him. And smiling. At him. Jaejoong blushed anyway and flicked ash off the end of his cigarette. He was nineteen, not twelve. Yunho was a normal person, not a pop idol.

Jaejoong internally groaned. He was so pathetic.

“I don’t know how to say this exactly,” Yunho said and rubbed the back of his neck.

It was almost like he was nervous. Yunho, nervous?

“Well, I just ...” Yunho bit his lip and then looked at him, met Jaejoong’s eyes, and Jaejoong lost his breath at the awe and determination in his gaze.

“Well, you are amazing, Jaejoong. Just completely amazing. And I was hoping that I could ... we could--I want to know about you. All of you, and not just the Jaejoong who can make my latte perfect every time. I want to know about the musician and the artist and the student and ... well, yeah.”

“Wait, what?”

“Sorry. I mean. If you’re offended. I didn’t mean to offend you, but I like you. And my kids like you. And I just ... against Jihye’s advice, I knew I had to tell you and ... and maybe, ask you to dinner?”

Jaejoong leaned against the wall, cigarette forgotten. He stared, eyes and mouth wide.

Yunho cleared his throat and looked away, cheeks turning red.

“You think I’m amazing?” Jaejoong whispered.

Yunho smiled but did not look up. “Yes. I ... yes. You are.”

Jaejoong knocked his head against the wall. And it hurt. Not a dream. He did not trust the wall, so he pinched his arm. Yep, that hurt, too. He took a deep drag off his cigarette and shut his eyes.

“I ... I’m sorry ... but Yoochun said you weren’t seeing anyone and--”

“You asked Yoochun about me?”

“Yeah. I ... I just asked if you were seeing anyone and he said ... he said you did not have a boyfriend. So I assumed, that--”

“You asked Yoochun about me and he didn’t tell me? That little fucker!”

Yunho looked at him and smiled.

“Fucking shit for friends. What the fuck, Yoochunnie?”

Yunho stepped closer to him. “Does that mean you’ll let me take you to dinner tonight?”

Jaejoong shut his eyes and took a deep breath. “This has to be a dream.”

“If it was a dream, that would not be whipped cream on your cheek.”

Jaejoong’s eyes flew open and his hand went to his cheek. He had forgotten about the whipped cream. “Oh god,” he said, face heating in embarrassment.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have--”

“No, no, just ... I’m a mess,” Jaejoong said and waved a hand in front of himself.

“Beautiful,” Yunho said. Whispered. Gasped.

Jaejoong ducked his head and took one more drag on his cigarette before tossing it away. “I thought you were straight.”

“Bisexual.”

“But ... you ... wife and kids and ...”

Yunho stepped closer and Jaejoong looked up at him. “You are the only person that has ever made my heart beat the way Seohyun did. I have dated and I’ve ... messed around ... but ... it’s all superficial. But I want to get to know you.”

“Oh god.”

“I know I’m older than you.”

“Twenty-three years older than me!”

Yunho smiled. “I know. But ... please, just one date. I want to take you out. Please.”

Jaejoong shook his head, and then hastily stepped toward him when Yunho’s smile fell. “No, Yunho-shi, I didn’t mean. No. I meant ... dream. I can’t believe. You want to go out with me?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. I ... I get off work at five.”

“I’ll pick you up at seven.”

Jaejoong felt his face break into a smile and he had a feeling that whipped cream or not, the smile would not leave his face for hours.

\--윤재--윤재--윤재--

Jaejoong waited until Yunho was out of sight before turning around and smacking Yoochun on the shoulder. “Yoochun! I hate you you little shit!”

“Ow, what the fuck, stop! Kim Jaejoong, stop! What!”

Jaejoong kept hitting him. “Jung Yunho asked about me and you did not tell me! You little shit! You scheming piece of--”

Yoochun finally got out from behind the counter, putting it between him. “I hear about him enough already. Do you have any idea how much you would annoy me with questions if I had told you he asked about you? And besides, when he asked, he just seemed concerned not that he was interested? And if he wasn’t, and I said that, and then what, huh? I would have had to listen to you cry and I hate it when you cry!”

“Yeah, but, still.”

“Yeah, but still nothing. Go home and get ready for your date.”

\--윤재--윤재--윤재--

Jaejoong took a few more deep breaths and stared at himself in the mirror. Yunho had said there was no reason to dress up, casual was fine. Jaejoong had a hard time with casual though. Especially when he wanted to make an impression. And considering that Yunho had only ever seen him at work, in sweats and jeans and t-shirts and god, with whipped cream on his cheek, Jaejoong dressed up. A little.

He wore a pair of tight fitting black slacks, a soft shirt with faded grays and blues. But it was the bright blue jacket that would make him stand out. He made sure his hair was cooperating, and thank god it was, after the fiasco of his shift.

It was just as he was adding jewelry that his doorbell rang. He shut his eyes and took a very deep breath. He heard Yoochun answer the door. Heard Yunho’s deep voice and laughter. Probably something Yoochun said. About him. His best friend was going to die.

“Yo! Jaejoong-ah!”

Jaejoong winced and met his eyes in the mirror. “You got this, Kim Jaejoong. You got this. You will be amazing, and he will never want anyone else.” He turned around and went into the living room and as happened almost every day, he tripped on his own feet just around the corner and had to use the couch to keep himself from falling on his face.

Yoochun laughed, and Jaejoong’s cheeks went red.

“Are you all right?” Yunho asked.

“Yeah, just ... clumsy,” Jaejoong said pushing away from the couch. He stopped and stared.

Yunho looked amazing. Tight black jeans, button down pale green shirt, a black sport coat.

Jaejoong felt underdressed.

“You look amazing,” Yunho said.

Jaejoong flushed and looked away. “Thanks. So do you.”

“Be home by midnight, young man,” Yoochun said, shaking a finger in his face.

Jaejoong glared at him even if it made Yunho laugh. He moved to the door and pulled on his boots, trying not to think about how Yunho could not stop looking at him.

“Jaejoong,” Yoochun said when Jaejoong was about to leave.

Jae turned around and felt his cheeks go even redder. He had almost forgotten his phone. He never forgot his phone.

“Thanks,” he mumbled and took it, ignoring Yoochun’s knowing smile.

“Have fun.”

Jaejoong nodded. Not really able to actually talk. The door shut behind them with a finality that had Jaejoong’s skin pebbled and his breath short. He led the way down the stairs, out the door. And then stopped and looked at Yunho. At Yunho’s smile. At his eyes, looking at Jaejoong like nothing else in the world existed.

Jaejoong blushed and looked away. God, he was going ot have to work on that.

“I have vague plans,” Yunho said, “but I ... I wasn’t sure what you would want to do.”

“What are your vague plans?”

Yunho shrugged. “Dinner. Somewhere I can talk to you.”

“Wow. Specific.”

Yunho smiled and rocked back on his feet.

“I ... I’m not sure I could eat,” Jaejoong said, running his hands on his thighs. “Nervous.” He turned before Yunho could ask him and he said, “Let’s go this way, if you want to talk.”

Yunho fell into step beside him, and Jaejoong shoved his hands into his jacket pockets to keep himself from touching.

“So, um,” Jaejoong cleared his throat.

Yunho said, “Look. I know this is a little weird, and I know there are a lot of factors in both of our lives to make this crazy, but can this just be about tonight, just right now?”

Jaejoong looked over at him and smiled. “Okay. Just tonight.” They continued walking in silence for a little while, and then Jaejoong took a deep breath and just dived in. Yunho wanted to know the artist, so Jaejoong talked about that.

“I used to get into so much trouble for drawing on the walls,” he said, startling Yunho. “I would be really quiet for about twenty minutes, and my mom would come and look for me and find me with a pen or pencil or marker on the wall, doodling and scribbling. I loved drawing trees and mountains and lakes and rivers. I studied art even when I was only eight years old. There’s a section of the wall that my mom just said, ‘Fine, you’re going to draw on walls, draw right here.’ There are still doodles there from when I was ten years old.”

Yunho chuckled.

“My father really wanted me to go into business, get an MBA, and I tried that route, and I was so upset and depressed in high school. Finally, he said I could study art when I got into college. So I’m in a drawing class, and I’m going to study watercolors. I love art and art history, and studying the ancient Korean art. I really want to take a calligraphy class too, but I have to wait for a few semesters first.”

“Stupid question, but you want to be an artist?”

“Yeah, and I know it will be hard, but I don’t love anything else but my family. Well, I like to sing, too, and play the piano.”

“You play the piano?”

“Yeah, Chunnie, taught me. He is really good. We’ve been friends since we were nine. He’s amazing, and yeah, but we’re only friends. He likes girls more than guys anyway, and god, that was another disappointment to my father. I’m the only boy in my family, you know. I have eight older sisters, and my father thought that I’d be having the kids, but I’m not going to. He’s come to grips with it now, because I told him when I was like 13, but yeah, he was not happy for awhile.”

“I love how passionate you are about everything you do,” Yunho said. “Even in the cafe, your lattes are like art.”

“You draw, too, right?” He turned his head just a little to hide his blush.

“Yes, but I draw blueprints and construction ideas, nothing like art.”

“As soon as you put a pen to paper with the intent of drawing, it is art.”

Yunho laughed. “I guess so.”

“Did you always want to be an architect?”

Yunho shook his head. “No. My sister is a lawyer.”

“Oh god, that explains so much.”

Yunho threw his head back and laughed. “Yes, it does. Huh? Both of my parents were corporate lawyers, and I was expected to do the same thing. I did not want to. So I didn’t. I’ll admit. I was an arrogant son of a rich man, who thought that I could do whatever I wanted. Even when my father cut me off, I still refused to budge and went to school on my own. I actually studied art just to piss him off, but I wasn’t good at it. I loved straight lines and how things were built. It was always a passion, taking things apart, putting them back together, drawing diagrams of how things work. I thought about engineering, but I discovered that architecture was more along my abilities. My father did not talk to me until I introduced my family to Seohyun. She was an actress.”

“Really?”

Yunho smiled. “Yeah. She was young, gorgeous, popular and I had money. Or I let her believe I had money. I used that a lot to get women into bed with me. I was a brat. My father always told me how lucky I was that she got pregnant _after_ we were married.”

Jaejoong covered his smile with his hand and laughed. “I cannot even believe that. I cannot imagine you as the rebel child.”

“I was. And Jihye was perfect, but of course, as soon as I calmed down, I was Daddy’s favorite again. She has never quite let me forget it.”

“But she helps you with your kids?”

“She does. She always has. You can’t judge her too harshly. She focused on her career, and neglected her husband. He left her when she found out she could not even have kids. Her life has always been a fight, so she has to be strong in order to survive.”

“I will make sure to be nice to her.”

Jaejoong turned a corner, leading the way into a almost-deserted park. They walked along the paths in silence, and Jaejoong stared up at the darkening sky.

“I have a hard time thinking into the future,” Jaejoong said. “Yoochun says it’s one of my biggest faults. I like to live in the moment, draw in the moment, become part of the moment, and I forget about things like bills and money and food and rent. I know I will finish college with an art degree, but beyond that, it’s too far in my future, it’s too much. I can’t think like that without going crazy and worrying, so I don’t.”

“I have to. I have to think of the future and the future of my children.”

Jaejoong’s brain caught up with his mouth a moment too late and he said, “Am I in that future?” After a beat, he said, “Fuck sorry. Sorry. Just tonight.”

Yunho chuckled and walked a bit closer to him, so their shoulders brushed. “I’m not sure yet. But I would not mind at all.”

Jaejoong fought the smile that blossomed on his face and lost. Daring, he hooked his hand at Yunho’s elbow and said, “Me neither.”

Yunho smiled down at him and used his other hand to grip Jaejoong’s hand at his elbow. They walked through the park and out the other side. The red neon of a ramen shop beckoned Jaejoong closer and he smiled and pulled Yunho toward it. “Come on. This is my favorite ramen place.”

It was crowded with twenty-somethings with soju and alcohol flowing freely among them. Jaejoong elbowed his way to the side of the bar and shouted at the cook for two bowls of ramen.

Changmin was very busy, but noticed him right away. His eyes widened a bit, probably when he caught sight of Yunho, but he dropped a bottle of soju in front of Jaejoong and reached for a second. “You are not of age, hyung,” he said and winked.

Jaejoong laughed and opened the bottle on the edge of the counter. “Thanks, Minnie!”

There was only one empty stool and Yunho sat on it, and Jaejoong stood close to him, between his spread knees.

“To passions?” Jaejoong said, holding up his soju.

Yunho smiled and nodded. “Passions.” They clinked their bottles together and drank. Jaejoong drank a fair amount just to calm his nerves. He did not want to get drunk. Not on the first date with the man of his dreams. Someone bumped into Jaejoong, and he yelped and fell forward, hands right against Yunho’s chest, face in his neck and he froze and Yunho chuckled and helped steady him as he pushed away, a hand at Jaejoong’s waist. It did not move once Jaejoong had gained his feet.

“Sorry,” Jaejoong muttered.

Yunho smiled and rubbed his fingers over Jaejoong’s soft T-shirt. “I do not mind at all.”

Jaejoong blushed, and thankfully, the fast service at this ramen place was the same as always and two bowls were placed in front of them.

“I like to cook, too,” Jaejoong said before blowing on the first bite and opening his mouth. He hissed at the burn and then took a drink of soju. “I had to learn to cook. We all did. My mother taught us all. We took turns cooking so she did not always have to. My jjigae is legendary.”

“I’d love to try it.”

“Maybe next weekend.”

Yunho smiled widely. “Sure.”

Jaejoong cleared his throat and covered a blush by taking another bite of the ramen.

They spent two hours at the ramen place, unaware of time passing until Changmin told them to vacate their seats for other patrons.

Jaejoong apologized and told Changmin that he would see him next week in class, and he led the way into the cool air. It was fall, temperatures dropping and Jaejoong zipped up his jacket.

“Now where to?” Jaejoong asked.

Yunho shrugged. “Wherever you go, I’ll follow.”

Jaejoong smiled and turned away, the giddy bubbly feeling in his chest speeding his feet past Yunho. Oh, god, he was glad it was dark to hide his blush. He had been blushing an awful lot lately.

\--윤재--윤재--윤재--

“I am sorry I have to end this night so soon,” Yunho said. “The last five hours have absolutely flown by.”

“Yeah. It’s been really nice.” Biting his lower lip, Jaejoong held out his hand. Yunho smiled and took it, squeezing lightly.

“I’ve had a lot of fun with you,” Yunho said. “I know I already said this, but you are amazing.”

Jaejoong smiled and ducked his head.

“And you have a gorgeous smile, but you’re always hiding it.”

Jaejoong shrugged. “It’s ... it’s embarrassing.”

“It’s beautiful.”

Jaejoong smiled all the way to his apartment building. He stopped and held onto Yunho’s hand. “Do you want to come up?”

“Yes, but I can’t.”

Jaejoong frowned.

Yunho stepped close to him and smiled. He ran a finger over Jaejoong’s lips which parted in a quiet gasp. “If I come up, I will not leave, and the babysitter needs to leave at midnight.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Sorry. I forgot.”

“It is so easy to forget everything else when I am with you.” Yunho glanced at his lips and Jaejoong fought the urge to bite them, hide them. God, he wanted a kiss.

“I am afraid to kiss you,” Yunho whispered.

“Why?”

He smiled. “I’ve dreamed of kissing you, and I always wake up just before our lips meet. And if I kiss you, I will not want to let you go. I want time to explore your mouth, hold you, taste you. Fuck. I cannot do this tonight.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Next week, remember?”

“I may not last until next week.”

“Call me?”

“I will.” Yunho brushed his fingers over Jaejoong’s cheek.

“Can I call you hyung?”

“I would love it if you called me hyung.”

“Good.”

They stared at each other awhile longer.

“And now I have to walk away,” Yunho said.

“I will see you on Monday.”

“I will call you tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Jaejoong said and stepped away, but forgot how close he was to the steps and tripped and Yunho grabbed him and he grabbed Yunho and they both fell with Yunho on top of him.

Jaejoong tried to catch his breath and tried not to get an erection from Yunho hovering over him.

“C-clumsy,” Jaejoong stammered.

“Adorable.”

Jaejoong blushed, but did not duck his head. Again, it looked like Yunho might kiss him. Instead, he pushed away and stood and held out his hands and helped Jaejoong up.

“Good night,” Yunho said and squeezed his hands.

“Good night, hyung.”

They stared at one another for another moment and then Jaejoong smiled and Yunho smiled. He let go and walked away.

Jaejoong went to the building. He waited until he was up two flights of stairs before falling on his ass and squealing and screaming and flailing.

\--윤재--윤재--윤재--

“I was going to ask how your date was, but I heard you squealing in the hallway.”

“Fuck you, Park Yoochun!”


	2. Date 2 and 3 ... sort of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho is 42 and completely unattainable. But that doesn't stop 19-year-old Jaejoong from dreaming about him. Things are complicated because Yunho has 4 kids and an evil sister (or so Yoochun claims). Jaejoong isn't sure he can handle the responsibility especially since Yunho's oldest daughter is almost as old as Jaejoong is.

Jaejoong floated. He absolutely floated, unable to get rid of his smile, unable to feel the ground beneath his feet.

Yoochun snorted, scoffed and cursed at him in disgust.

Jaejoong did not care.

And then Yunho sent him a text ... _I had a great time with you last night. How are you today?_

And Jaejoong’s entire day brightened. It took a long time for Jaejoong’s hands to stop shaking long enough to send a bunch of happy emoticons back.

_Um, are those symbols good? They’re good right? Minjae isn’t available for me to ask._

Jaejoong burst out laughing. Right. Old guy. _Yes, they’re good. Happy emoticons._

_Good because it looks like your phone threw up punctuation symbols_

_Silly hyung. How about this one? <3 Do you know what that one means?_

_Yes, I know exactly what that one means._

They texted all day, back and forth, until eight and Jaejoong’s phone rang. He smiled at the display, and Yoochun groaned.

Jaejoong answered the phone and headed to his room, flipping off his best friend.

“Hi, hyung,” Jaejoong answered.

“Hi.”

Silence for a minute and then they both started talking at once.

Yunho laughed, Jaejoong blushed.

“I was going to call sooner, but Minho has been sick today.”

“Oh, that sucks. Is he okay?”

“Yeah. He had a small fever and a cough, but he is sleeping now.”

“Good.”

“I called you really quickly because Minjae is taking a shower and afterwards I need to help her with her math homework. She is struggling a bit.”

“Well, even a quick conversation with you is awesome,” Jaejoong said, glad Yunho was not there to see him blush.

Yunho chuckled like he knew anyway. “I cannot wait to see you tomorrow. You are working, right?”

“Yes, of course, I am. I’m the best barista those guys have. I never miss a busy Monday morning.”

“You really are. I am sure I am not the only one that only comes in to see you.”

Jaejoong blushed again. “You’re the only one I look forward to seeing.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Yoochun calls you my ‘unattainable customer’.”

“Well, not anymore, right?”

“No, not anymore.”

“The shower just turned off so I better go or Minjae will be demanding to know who I am talking to, and I’m not quite sure I’m ready to have that conversation.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “See you tomorrow, hyung.”

“Sleep well.”

“You, too.”

Jaejoong did not hang up, but Yunho did and he sighed at his phone before floating back into the living room. He ignored Yoochun pretending to throw up.

\--윤재--윤재--윤재--

Monday was heaven. So was Tuesday and Wednesday. It was amazing how much his mood improved knowing Yunho’s smile was only for him. They called and texted every day. And Yunho even came into the cafe during his lunch break on Tuesday.

Jaejoong was in heaven. But it was Thursday that really had Jaejoong floating.

_“I want to see you. I cannot wait until the weekend. Can I come over?”_

Jaejoong flitted through his kitchen, feet barely touching the floor as he made kimchi jjigae and waited for Yunho to arrive.

“I told you. Floating on air, sickening,” Yoochun grumbled to Changmin as they nursed bottles of soju and glared at Jaejoong from the couch.

“I see what you mean. God, five days of this?”

“Yes. It was much better when Yunho-shi was unattainable.”

“Fuck you both,” Jaejoong sing-songed.

When Yunho arrived, Jaejoong was not fast enough to answer the door, and Yoochun made it there first.

Yunho smiled at him. “Hey, Yoochun.”

Yoochun squinted at him and then poked his chest. “Why you here?”

Yunho frowned. “Um ...”

Jaejoong shoved Yoochun out of the way. “Sorry, he and Changmin have been drinking.”

Yoochun went back to the couch. “Still smarter than you, hyung. He’s forty-two!”

Jaejoong made a face. “Sorry. He’s been saying that for about five days. Well, more like six months, but yeah.” Jaejoong got a good look at Yunho, in tight blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a black jacket and his mouth watered.

He almost forgot that he was wearing his Hello Kitty track suit, but he had worn it to work before, so Yunho had already seen him in it.

“We’ll go into the kitchen,” Jaejoong said when he managed to take his eyes off Yunho’s thighs.

Yunho followed him into the kitchen. “I didn’t mean to intrude.”

“You didn’t. I invited you over, and Yoochun decided he needed a sane mind, so he invited Changmin.”

Their laughter carried to them.

“Sane?”

“They were before six bottles of soju.”

“It smells delicious in here.”

“Thanks. I told you I love to cook. Have a seat. I will serve it right up.” Yunho sat at their small table, and it was silent in the kitchen with only slightly drunken laughter echoing from the living room. Jaejoong did not mind the silence. He was not sure what to say anyway. He scooped the soup into bowls and set out some side dishes while it cooled down.

“Yah! Drunkards!” Jaejoong shouted. “Come and eat!”

The giggles grew louder and shuffling and YooMin appeared and shoved each other out of the way. Jaejoong ignored them and sat next to Yunho with their bowls.

“Yummy, hyung, yummy yummy!” Changmin said.

“We’ll leave you to your stay-in-date,” Yoochun said, “and ignore any sexy sounds that come from the kitchen.” He kissed Jaejoong’s cheek with a wet mess of lips and Jaejoong shoved him away.

“Oh oh oh, sexy kitchen!” Changmin crowed. “Shove the spatula into me further, oppa!”

“God, fuck off!” Jaejoong shouted.

The two of them laughed and left with their bowls of jjigae.

“Ugh, sorry.”

Yunho smiled. “Don’t be sorry. They’re your friends.”

“Stupid friends.”

“Cherish them while you can.”

Jaejoong smiled. “I do.”

“This is amazing,” Yunho said and took another bite of food.

After they finished eating, Yunho helped him clean up, and Jaejoong blushed like crazy every time Yunho touched his arm or smiled at him.

“Do you need to leave?” Jaejoong whispered and looked at the clock. It was almost nine.

“No. My mother is watching the kids. She usually watches them once a week so I can get some work done at home, but ... “ He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. “I couldn’t concentrate on work.” Yunho stepped closer to him, hands going to Jaejoong’s waist. “I cannot think of anything but you these days.”

Jaejoong smiled and just barely remembered not to duck his head.

“You are beautiful, Jaejoong-ah. An angel in my dreams.”

Their perfect moment of eye contact, where Jaejoong thought that Yunho was finally going to kiss him, was ruined by a shout and a crash in the living room. Jaejoong shut his eyes with a sigh.

Yunho smiled and fingers touched his cheek.

“Come to my room?” Jaejoong whispered. “We won’t be ... interrupted.”

Yunho chuckled. “Okay, for a little while.”

Jaejoong nodded and turned around. He took only two steps before Yunho’s hands were at his waist again, bodies almost pressed together.

Changmin whooped at him, and Yoochun laughed before shouting, “Don’t forget to use a condom, hyung!”

Jaejoong meeped and hurried faster, twisting around the doorframe and smacking into it with his shoulder. It hurt, but not as much as the embarrassment. Yunho shut the door behind him.

Jaejoong fell to his bed with a curse and buried his reddened cheeks in his pillow. Stupid best friends. The bed shifted and Jaejoong turned around, mouth open in surprise at Yunho sitting next to him and then leaning over him.

“Now this is a dream,” Yunho whispered and put his hand near Jaejoong’s head.

Jaejoong blushed and nodded, but shifted again and put his arms around Yunho’s neck. Yunho smiled and leaned down and Jaejoong held his breath as their lips touched. “Beautiful, beautiful dream,” Yunho whispered, and kissed him again, light pressure, small movements of his lips. It took Jaejoong a little too long to kiss him back.

But when he did, Yunho smiled and Jaejoong smiled and relaxed and let Yunho kiss him.

“You’re beautiful,” Yunho whispered. “But breathtaking just kissed. God.”

More kisses. God, Jaejoong loved being kissed, but kissing Yunho was better than any of his previous experiences. Yunho knew what he was doing, knew to take things slow, drive Jaejoong crazy, small kisses, deep kisses, pulling away just when Jaejoong thought he would pass out. Jaejoong tugged at his shirt, shifted below him, even whimpered to get Yunho to do even more to him.

A muffled ringtone and a vibration on Jaejoong’s leg had Yunho pulling away with a sigh. He shifted, and his thigh pressed between Jaejoong’s and Jaejoong moaned, burying his face in Yunho’s shoulder. Without his permission, his hips rocked up just as Yunho answered the phone, and his voice stuttered through his hello.

Jaejoong smiled and just because he was a brat like that, kept thrusting against Yunho’s thigh, arms tight around his waist.

“It’s okay, Yuri-baby. What do you need?” Yunho said.

And Jaejoong stopped. It felt weird to hump someone’s father.

“No, it is just fine ... I will ... Give me a half hour ... Love you, too, baby-girl ... I will be there soon.”

Yunho returned the phone to his pocket and smiled down at Jaejoong. “Sorry, beautiful. Yuri had a nightmare and only Daddy hugs and kisses will help.”

Jaejoong pouted. “Daddy kisses. Ugh. So much is wrong with that.”

Yunho laughed. “As long as you don’t call them that when I kiss you.”

Jaejoong smiled. He tugged at Yunho’s t-shirt. “I am off all day Sunday.”

Yunho frowned. “I will be with the kids all day. Saturday night, I think I can get a babysitter, or let Minjae babysit.”

Jaejoong shook his head. “I’m going out with Yoochun. We go to a piano lounge and sing and play every other Saturday.”

“Am I too old to be invited?”

Jaejoong’s eyes went wide. “No, but ... we’re actually too young to get in, but they let us because we like to sing and entertain people, and we do it for free, but it’s just Yoochun, and I would feel bad if you were there because then I’d want to spend all my time with you and he’s my best friend!”

Yunho smiled. “Okay, okay. So this weekend is not good. I am so glad I came over tonight.”

“What about tomorrow?” Jaejoong asked. “My last class is at two.”

“I’ll take a late lunch.”

Jaejoong smiled widely and Yunho kissed him again, but it was only a few more moments before he pulled away.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Yunho said. “Walk me out and kiss me in front of your friends?”

Jaejoong laughed. “Okay.”

\--윤재--윤재--윤재--

A late lunch turned into an early day, and Yunho dragged Jaejoong to his empty apartment in the middle of Gangnam. The younger kids stayed after school for various activities. Minjae was studying hard in math groups and would be home at about six.

Jaejoong stood in the middle of the opulence of Yunho’s home and shifted on his socked feet. He at least had remembered to remove his shoes, unlike some people. He glared at Yunho who just wandered into the pristine living room with his shoes on.

“Hyung,” Jaejoong said, hands on his hips. “Do you always walk around with your shoes on?”

Yunho looked embarrassed, but he also went back to the front door and kicked off his loafers. “Come on.” He took ahold of Jaejoong’s hand and led him through the rooms, to an actual set of wrought iron spiral stairs.

“Two stories?” Jaejoong stammered as he was led up and around.

Yunho smiled. “Yes. The main floor is for guests. We live mostly on the second.”

The second floor had a giant kitchen, that had Jaejoong salivating, that opened up to the living room with comfy couches, a giant TV, and windows that overlooked the city. They passed three bedrooms and a hall bath before coming to the master suite.

The master suite was a mess. Jaejoong stood just inside the door and tried not to laugh. Clothes were flung all over the place. There was a desk piled with papers and books, and the bookshelf had more books in stacks on the floor than actual books on the shelves.

“Don’t judge,” Yunho said with a grin and flung his suit jacket over the back of the sitting chair. “The view is nice.”

Jaejoong followed his hand and nodded. The wall opposite the bed was picture windows, floor to ceiling overlooking the smog of Seoul.

“Well, the view is nice when the smog isn’t too bad.”

Jaejoong covered his mouth with a hand and laughed. “It’s a very nice place.”

Yunho shrugged. “My mother wants me to move to a place four times this size out in the country, but I like living in the city. My kids like it. Close to work and to good schools. Plus, there’s the vacation home on Jeju.”

“I do not even know how to imagine being this rich.”

Yunho shrugged again and sat on the bed. “You learn that it is only possession. I am rich because I have my children and a family who loves and supports me. The rest are just things.”

“Which is easy to say when you are rich.” Jaejoong mentally cursed that and looked away.

“Maybe. But if you were suddenly here, in this apartment, but you were no longer friends with Yoochun nor Changmin, you would understand.”

“Okay, good point.”

Yunho held out his hands. “Come and kiss me.”

Jaejoong flushed. “Why?”

“Because I want you to.”

Jaejoong walked over to him and let Yunho wrap his arms around his waist. He stepped between his spread legs. Yunho pressed his face to his stomach, hands sliding up and down the back of his thighs.

“I thought you wanted a kiss,” Jaejoong said.

Yunho chuckled. He lifted Jaejoong’s shirt and kissed his stomach before noticing that Jaejoong had his navel pierced. And that there was a tattoo below his belly button. Yunho flicked the piercing and tried to pull the front of his jeans down.

“Wow,” Yunho said, running his fingers over the branches that blossomed into cherry blossoms on Jaejoong’s side. He kissed the spot where the blossoms turned to butterflies and pushed his shirt up to follow the tattoos up Jaejoong’s ribs.

“I have a lot of tattoos and piercings,” Jaejoong said. “It’s a bit of an addiction.” He hooked his hand on his t-shirt and pulled it off, exposing more colorful flowers up his chest and a barbell through his nipple.

Yunho moaned and closed his mouth around Jaejoong’s nipple, flicking the piercing with his tongue. Jaejoong shivered, hands on Yunho’s shoulder for balance. Head titled back, he enjoyed the sensations on sensitive skin for a little while and then pushed Yunho away.

Smirking, Jaejoong leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Let me show you my favorite.” Jaejoong unbuttoned the line of buttons on his jeans. He blushed as his Hello Kitty underwear was revealed, but Yunho’s eyes were plastered on his skin, and in his defense, he hadn’t really thought he would be in Jung Yunho’s bedroom stripping for him when he put them on that morning.

If Yunho noticed, Jaejoong did not know and he pushed them down as fast as he could, trying not to shake with nerves. Standing naked in Jung Yunho’s bedroom. After only one date. Well, maybe two. It was too much and too soon and god, it was stupid, but the awed look on Yunho’s face was worth it.

Jaejoong reached for his half hard cock, stroking just twice before Yunho’s finger touched the soft head and slipped to the ridge to tug the piercing sparkling up at him. Yunho groaned and then his mouth was there, tongue flicking the piercing, lips soft against the head, and Jaejoong moaned, cock hardening in Yunho’s strong grip.

His knees shook and he leaned heavily against Yunho. Yunho’s arm wrapped around his waist, hand squeezing his ass, and his mouth closed around the head of his erection and then he pulled Jaejoong to him, taking all of him into his throat.

Jaejoong staggered with a heavy breath, curling over Yunho with hands tangled in Yunho’s hair. His knees shook with every strong suck on his cock. He stopped breathing, pretty sure his heart stopped too, and then both of Yunho’s hands were on his ass, pulling pushing, and Jaejoong’s world twisted and softness met his back. He found himself on Yunho’s bed, feet still on the floor.

Yunho moved with him, pulling the jeans and underwear off completely before going right back to sucking on Jaejoong’s cock. Lifting his legs, Jaejoong shifted up on the bed, and Yunho followed, hands at his thighs in a strong grip. Jaejoong moaned at the next firm suck and settled his heels on Yunho’s bed and tugged at his hair.

“Fuck, fuck, oh god, fuck!”

Jaejoong barely had time to even think about how good Yunho was with a cock in his throat. A little eager, but very very effective. He whimpered Yunho’s name and tugged on his hair in warning. Instead of moving away, Yunho slowed down and fingers gripped his sac lightly, and Jaejoong lost control of his soul and everything went light and airy and then shattered as he came. Yunho gagged and swallowed, and lessoned the tightness of his mouth, and sucked until Jaejoong whimpered in embarrassment and disbelief.

God, he hadn’t come so fast in a long time. Then again, he’d never had a blow job like that.

“Sorry,” Yunho whispered, tugging at the piercing with his lips. “Too much, too soon, I know, but god. You are so sexy. I just want to roll around with you all day long.”

Jaejoong smiled and concentrated on fighting the blush that covered his entire body. At least he could blame the orgasm instead of embarrassment.

Yunho kissed up his stomach, lips and tongue tracing the lines of inked skin. His skin twitched under the attention as his body tried to recover. When Yunho made it up to his mouth, Jaejoong had gained enough mental capacity to kiss him back. He tasted like come and Jaejoong shivered, moaning and trying to pull Yunho on top of him.

“I do not want the first time with you to be rushed and frantic,” Yunho whispered, glancing at the clock. It was already almost five.

Jaejoong nodded. “Me neither, but I can at least return the favor.” Jaejoong slid his hands down Yunho’s sides and shoved his fingertips into the top of his pants.

Yunho took a very deep breath and he nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

Jaejoong chuckled and pushed at his shoulders. Yunho rolled to his back, feet on the floor and Jaejoong slid off the bed to his knees, between Yunho’s spread legs and rubbed his face against Yunho’s trapped erection. Large erection. Jaejoong shivered in anticipation.

“God, please.”

Jaejoong laughed and waited impatiently while Yunho unclasped his slacks and before he could push them off, Jaejoong pulled his dick out from his boxers. “This is better.” Yunho was large, and Jaejoong moaned and licked his lips before lapping at the tip. He used his hand to pump Yunho slowly. He understood why Yunho was such a carousing playboy growing up. It always helped confidence when your dick was big.

Jaejoong licked the top again, closing his mouth around ridge. He kept his hand moving as his mouth moved down, getting a feel for him. Fingers tangled in his hair, and Jaejoong moaned, speeding up a little bit. He gagged trying to take too much, but did not stop, using his hand for what he couldn’t fit in his throat.

Yunho’s breathing went heavy. His body tensed. With a mental smirk, Jaejoong slowed back down, and Yunho groaned in disappointment, pushing his head back down. With a little whimper, Jaejoong twisted his head, and god, Yunho understood. Both hands in his hair, pulling him up and down his own cock. Jaejoong kept his hand at the base to keep from gagging, but Yunho pulled his hair and lifted his hips and even though Jaejoong’s mouth started to ache, he did not stop him. He couldn’t keep it up for very long though, so he let himself gag, let Yunho thrust too deep, and he pulled off with a cough, and Yunho moaned in disappointment, one hand going to his cock to stroke himself quickly. The other stayed in Jaejoong’s hair, the tugs more insistent and painful.

Jaejoong tilted his head back, mouth open and tongue along his lip. Yunho groaned and after a few more deep breaths, Jaejoong went back to his cock, and Yunho pulled him to it. Jaejoong sucked on the sensitive head, lapping at the slit and taking only a little while Yunho continued to stroke himself.

He waited until Yunho’s breath went to gasps, until his body tensed and his hand sped up again, and then he took Yunho deep, into his throat, gagging again, but not really caring as Yunho moaned and gripped his hair and thrust into his mouth until he was coming. Jaejoong gagged and pulled away, getting a thick splash of come on his cheek, and splatters up around his neck. He moaned and used his hand to pump Yunho through his orgasm and caught the last few pulses on his tongue and in his mouth.

Yunho moaned, body sagging into the bed. Jaejoong kept stroking him slowly until Yunho propped up on his elbows. There were drops of come on his shirt and rivulets dripping down Jaejoong’s face and hand onto his pants.

“Fuck,” Yunho said and reached for him, scraping come on his fingers.

Jaejoong gripped his wrist in both hands and sucked his fingers clean. Yunho sat up and pulled Jaejoong up into his lap, hands cupping his bare ass and fingertips curling into his cleft.

“God, I want you,” Yunho whispered. “I want you so much. I’m going to ache for you.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Soon. Hopefully.”

“You need to get dressed.”

Jaejoong pouted. “I love being naked in your lap.”

“I love you naked in my lap.” One hand left his ass and went to his cock, stroking slowly and fingers playing with the piercing. “I am going to memorize your tattoos with my mouth and fingers until I can draw them with my eyes closed.”

Jaejoong laughed and pressed a kiss to his lip. Yunho groaned and moved his mouth down Jaejoong’s neck, licking at the come on his skin.

“You have to go and I don’t want you to go,” Yunho gasped.

Jaejoong bit his lip and nodded. “I don’t want to go either. Give me something to remember you by?”

Yunho pulled back and raised an eyebrow. “That orgasm wasn’t enough?”

“Something I can see every day until I can see you naked.” He ran his hand over his neck and Yunho moaned and attached his lips to the smooth skin and sucked. Hard.

Jaejoong moaned, hips jerking forward and he rubbed his erection against Yunho’s body. “Yes, god, yes, yes.”

Yunho’s fingers dipped into the cleft, and Jaejoong tried to spread his legs. Fingertip grazed his entrance and Jaejoong shivered.

Yunho pulled away, leaving a sting on Jaejoong’s neck. “You have to go.”

“I know. One more kiss?”

Yunho gave him one more really long kiss with wandering hands and if Jaejoong thought he had fifteen more minutes he could have rubbed himself off against Yunho’s body.

“I guess I will see you on Monday morning,” Yunho whispered.

Jaejoong nodded. “As always, I look forward to it.”

\--윤재--윤재--윤재--

Monday morning was normal. Monday afternoon was not, and Jaejoong slipped into the back of the cafe with Yunho for a frantic, desperate handjob that left come splattered all over Jaejoong’s jeans and Yoochun giving them disgusted looks afterwards.


	3. Date 4 ... or 5, maybe 6 ... are frantic handjobs considered dates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho is 42 and completely unattainable. But that doesn't stop 19-year-old Jaejoong from dreaming about him. Things are complicated because Yunho has 4 kids and an evil sister (or so Yoochun claims). Jaejoong isn't sure he can handle the responsibility especially since Yunho's oldest daughter is almost as old as Jaejoong is.

Jaejoong tossed back a shot of espresso, straight. The Sunday morning light was incredibly bright. His head throbbed. He almost felt half drunk. Except the pain.

Jaejoong was covering for Jinki. He hated working Sundays after spending Saturday night singing and drinking with Yoochun.

But luckily, Sunday mornings were not that busy. Not until ten.

He took one more shot of espresso. He desperately needed more than that. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and the anticipation of a text from Yunho had the rest of his ills flying away. He made sure there was not anyone coming into the cafe before he took his phone out and opened the text.

_Um, late notice, but I will be there in fifteen minutes_

Jaejoong’s heart fluttered. Yunho was coming here? Oh god. He hadn’t seen him since Wednesday when Yunho came into the cafe because they both had been so busy.

Jaejoong looked like crap. His face was swollen, there were bags under his eyes, all he was wearing were ripped up jeans and a plain red t-shirt. And his apron. God damn it.

But he sent Yunho back a mess of emoticons and yelled at Jonghyun that he was running to the bathroom really quickly. Luckily he had some emergency supplies in his bag and he dabbed BB cream under his eyes, put on a pair of empty frames and pulled his hair back in a blue clip. And lip gloss. Keep Yunho’s attention on his lips so he wouldn’t notice the swollen eyes.

As he went back to the front, he got another text.

_Oh, and yeah ... bringing the kids._

“Fuck!” Jaejoong shouted, startling Jonghyun and another customer. “Sorry. Sorry! Just ... oh god.”

He buried his face in his hands. He had met Yunho’s children just one time before, almost five months ago. He had brought them into the cafe, with his sister, and there had been an incident with Yoochun not making Jihye’s coffee just right and it took Yunho dragging her out of the cafe to yell at her before she came back in and took Yoochun’s offering of a free drink and a remake of the wrong one.

Minjae, Yunho’s oldest daughter, had rolled her eyes and said, “Aunt Jihye is always like that, don’t you worry about it.”

Oldest daughter. God, Jaejoong was only four years older than her. Fuck. There was so much wrong with that.

Seungho was next oldest, just about to be a teenager. Followed by Yuri, who was ten, and little Minho, who was eight.

Jaejoong did not have time to be too nervous; a customer walked in and he had to make a drink, and then he had to concentrate on not spilling it because Yunho walked in with his family halfway through.

“Daddy! Jaejoong is here!” Yuri shouted.

Yunho chuckled. “I told you he was.”

“Jaejoong-oppa, hi, hi, hi, hi!”

“Be quiet. He is helping someone else.”

“The curse you shouted three minutes ago makes a lot more sense,” Jonghyun said.

“Oh god, I’m going to die,” he muttered but kept his smile as Yunho walked up to the counter.

“Hi, beautiful,” he said.

Jaejoong blushed. “Hi.”

“Sorry about the short notice, but yeah, Yuri wanted to see you. I told you she had liked you a lot the last time we came here.”

“Oh god.”

“Jaejoong-oppa!”

“Yuri!” her father said.

She pouted.

“Go hang out,” Jonghyun said. “There aren’t a lot of customers. I’ll make them drinks.”

“I want Jaejoong-oppa to make my drink,” Yuri said and crossed her arms.

“Me too!” Minho demanded.

Jaejoong smiled and said, “Okay. I will. What do you want?”

“Chocolate!” Minho shouted, and Yunho reminded him to use his indoor voice.

“I don’t want chocolate!” Yuri said. “Something purple!”

Jaejoong laughed. “Purple, huh?”

“It’s her favorite color,” Yunho said.

“Well, I do not have anything purple, but pink?”

Yuri shifted like she was deciding and then nodded. “Okay. Pink is okay.”

“I want chocolate, too!” Seungho said quietly.

“Okay. For you, Minjae?” Jaejoong asked. She was a lot quieter than she had been the last time she was here. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was practically scowling.

“She ... um,” Yunho rubbed the back of his neck, and Jaejoong understood and wished the floor would swallow him again.

“I looked at his phone,” Minjae said and stuck her tongue out.

“Yeah,” Jaejoong said, “I figured. Do you want a mocha or a latte?”

She looked at her father, and Jaejoong knew that Yunho did not allow his kids to have coffee, but Yunho said nothing, and she nodded. “Mocha.”

“With raspberry or peppermint or vanilla?”

“Peppermint is okay.”

“Good,” Jaejoong said. He started the drinks and Yunho herded his family to the big booth in the corner.

“Fucking hell,” Jaejoong muttered as the espresso was brewing.

Jonghyun laughed at him. “How old is his daughter?”

“Fifteen.”

“Fuck. You are way too young for him.”

“I know, god, I know but he kisses like a god and a lover and oh my god, he’s so sexy.”

Jonghyun made a face. “Where is Yoochun so I don’t have to listen to this?”

Jaejoong stuck his tongue out at him. He made the two boys chocolate milk, making sure that Seungho’s was larger than Minho’s. He did the same for Yuri, but used raspberry flavor instead of chocolate so her drink was pink. He only put half a shot of espresso into Minjae’s mocha and dumped the rest of that shot into Yunho’s latte.

He balanced them all on a tray and took them over to the booth. Minjae continued to glare at him.

“Thank you, Jaejoong-oppa!” Yuri said and the two boys echoed him. Minjae did not say anything, but she relaxed after the first sip of her drink.

Yunho smiled at him. “Thanks, Jaejoong-ah.”

Jaejoong fought off a blush and nodded. He hurried back to the counter to help Jonghyun and did his best not to gaze over at Yunho with his family. They stayed for over an hour and Jaejoong went to sit and talk to them when he had a few moments, but then the late morning rush of customers hit and Yunho took his family out of the cafe. And they could only smile goodbye at each other, and Yuri waved until her hand was almost broken, and then a few minutes later, Jaejoong got a text from a number he did not recognize.

_You are really nice, but ... this is weird. My daddy likes you a lot._

He figured it was MinJae and texted back. _Yeah, it is a little weird, but I like him a lot, too._

It was another few minutes before she texted back. _Can you tell him I’m old enough to have a bf? Maybe he will listen to you._

Jaejoong sent her a wave of laughing emoticons.

And then Yunho texted him. _We are going to the movies at three. Will you be off by then?_

He was a little nervous to spend more time with Yunho’s children, but he knew he needed to if this (whatever this was) was going to be more than just making out and physical. He sent back an affirmation.

_Oh and you look amazing today. I love the frames and the tight t-shirt. Do you tempt me on purpose? You are so beautiful. <3 _

Jaejoong dropped a cup.

\--윤재--윤재--윤재--

Jaejoong scrambled into the movie theater a quarter after three. Luckily, he was not late. The show they chose to watch did not start until three thirty. It was a silly cartoon, one that Jaejoong would have dragged Yoochun to eventually. He loved animation. He was well on his way to running to Yunho for a kiss when his name was screeched and Yuri barreled into his legs.

Right. His boyfriend had kids. Boyfriend? Oh god. Yunho was his boyfriend. He had to be. A couple of weeks of kisses and phone calls and texts and two dates. Three dates. Two? did the handjob at the cafe count? Oh god.

“Jaejoong-oppa!”

Jaejoong swallowed his panic and smiled down at Yuri. “Sorry, pretty girl. What did you say?”

“We’re going to see Big Hero 6, aren’t you excited!”

“Yes, I am.”

“Pick me up.”

“What?”

“Pick me up.”

“Yuri,” Yunho said, “you are too old to be picked up.”

Yuri pouted and lifted her arms. “But I want Jaejoong to pick me up.”

Jaejoong put his hands under her arms and hefted her up. She squealed in his ear and he had to take a step back to support her.

“See,” Yuri said and stuck her tongue out at her father.

Yunho raised an eyebrow and Yuri hid her face at Jaejoong’s neck.

“You’re not very light though,” Jaejoong said and put Yuri down. She protested and pouted and actually screeched.

“Jung Yuri,” Yunho said, voice calm, “we will go home right now and you will not get to see this movie if you do not behave.”

Yuri shut her mouth, but clung to Jaejoong’s hand and hid behind him.

Jaejoong met Yunho’s eyes, but the older man sighed and shook his head. Another hand gripped Jaejoong’s other arm and he looked down at Seungho.

“Daddy says you play the piano,” Seungho whispered.

Jaejoong nodded. “I do. It is lots of fun.”

“You like it?”

“Yes. I love music. I like making music.”

“Oh.” Seungho looked down. “Daddy makes me take lessons. I don’t like it.”

“We have a piano at home,” Yuri said, trying to get Jaejoong’s attention. “You should come and play it.”

Jaejoong smiled at Seungho. “If I come over, will you show me what you learned?”

Seungho’s eyes went wide and he nodded. “Sure, hyung!”

“Let’s go get our seats,” Yunho said and glanced around. His eyes narrowed, and Jaejoong followed his gaze to see Minjae standing near the concession, talking to a boy. He was taller than her, lanky, a little unbalanced in his teenage-frame. Jaejoong remembered that awkwardness. He still felt that way around Yunho.

He jerked at the way Yunho practically barked her name. Minjae jumped and flushed and looked down, and the boy looked over at them, and then Yunho said her name again, and Minjae took a very deep breath and smiled at the boy and then slugged over to them, dragging her feet.

“Who is that?” Yunho demanded.

“It’s Jongin. He’s from my class.”

Yunho looked ready to explode, and Jaejoong had absolutely no idea why. She was just talking to him. It’s not like he had her pinned to the wall with hands under her clothes. He wisely did not say that though. Yunho, Jaejoong learned, was incredibly protective of his children.

“Daddy, can we have popcorn?”

Yunho looked down at Seungho and sighed. “Yes.”

“I don’t want popcorn,” Yuri said. “I want candy.”

“No.”

“But, Daddy--”

“Oh dear lord, Jung Yuri, what did I just say about going home?”

Yuri bit her lip. “Um, popcorn is okay.”

“I’ll get it,” Jaejoong said and headed that direction. “You can owe me.” He winked at Yunho.

Minjae groaned. “Oppa, please.”

Jaejoong laughed and led the three younger ones away from Yunho and Minjae, but he still heard Yunho ask her again about that boy.

Jaejoong sighed. God, they were only talking!

He went to the concessions and they waited in line, and Jaejoong told Seungho about learning to play the piano. Yuri seemed fascinated, too.

When it was their turn, Jaejoong let Seungho order three small popcorns.

“But there are six of us!” Yuri protested.

Jaejoong raised an eyebrow at her. “And we can all share, right?”

“I guess. But I get to share with you!”

Jaejoong chuckled. “Okay.”

“You have a good older brother,” the lady selling popcorn said.

“He isn’t our brother,” Yuri said. “He’s Daddy’s friend.”

The lady narrowed her eyes. “Is that so?”

Jaejoong blushed brightly and quickly handed over their money.

“Yep!” Yuri said. “He and Daddy are really good friends.”

The woman took his money with a very judgemental glare and Jaejoong cleared his throat and tried to smile.

“That is not fair!” Minjae shouted.

“Lower your voice!”

“I will not! This isn’t fair! He is my friend!”

Jaejoong winced and shook his head. “Your daddy is very, very obtuse, sometimes, isn’t he?” he asked Yuri.

“Obtuse?”

“Um. Stubborn. Yeah, that works, too. He is very stubborn.”

“Oh yeah! Aunt Jihye calls him that all the time.”

The lady handed over their popcorn, and Yuri and Seungho took one of the small cartons and Jaejoong took the other one.

“We will discuss this when we get home,” Yunho said after catching sight of them returning. Not that Jaejoong hadn’t heard the entire conversation.

Minjae glared at him, and then at Jaejoong, and she stomped in front of them. Yunho sighed.

“There is no harm in letting her sit with him,” Jaejoong said carefully.

Yunho glared at him.

“Wow,” Jaejoong said, eyes wide.

Yunho shut his eyes. “Sorry, just ... sorry.” He took a very deep breath. They found their theater, and there was a discussion of where to sit, and Yuri was adamant that she sit next to Jaejoong, and Seungho wanted to, too, so Jaejoong did not get to sit next to Yunho and instead had two boys between them, and Yuri on his left and Minjae two seats down, pouting, arms crossed, glaring at them.

Jaejoong handed her one of the buckets of popcorn.

She rolled her eyes and sneered at him, but she took it anyway.

“But we were sharing!” Yuri protested.

Jaejoong looked at her and said, “Yes, but she can have her own. We will not eat all of these.”

“Minjae!”

Jaejoong saw the boy waving at her from where he sat with a few other boys and girls. Minjae smiled and looked over at her father expectantly. Yunho shook his head.

Minjae pouted and slunk down in her seat.

The boy frowned.

Jaejoong shook his head in disbelief. They were in clear view of Yunho, they were with a bunch of other people. It’s not like Minjae was going to go to a dark corner and make out with the boy. But he did not say anything. He did not want to argue with the way that Yunho raised his kids. He was definitely being unreasonable, especially considering the way he had grown up, rebellious and cocky, as a teenager.

Fortunately, the movie started, and Jaejoong was able to forget about it for awhile and just enjoy the movie.

After the movie, Yunho pulled out his phone, called for a car, and ignored all of his children’s protests about going home. Minjae waved goodbye to her friends, earning another scowl from Yunho.

Minjae did not talk at all on the way home. Yuri did not want Jaejoong to leave, so he went into the apartment with them. Minjae stalked through the house and a moment later, Jaejoong heard a door slam.

Minho went to the living room and ran around in circles screaming his head off.

Yuri refused to release Jaejoong’s hand.

Seungho tried to tug him toward the piano.

“Minjae is old enough to have a boyfriend,” Jaejoong finally said.

“No boyfriends.”

“I had my first steady boyfriend when I was thirteen. I lost my virginity at fourteen. You, Mister Rebel, were probably that same age.”

“Exactly,” Yunho said and headed out of the main room. “No boyfriends.”

Jaejoong stood there amidst the noise and sighed. After a ten count, he smiled and said, “Let’s go make some dinner. Who wants to help me?”

\--윤재--윤재--윤재--

Jaejoong knocked on the door, a plate of ham fried rice and kimchi in his hands.

“Go away, Dad!”

Jaejoong smiled and tried the knob. He opened the door. “Good thing I am not your father.”

Minjae blushed and curled up on her bed. She had obviously been crying.

“I brought you dinner.”

Minjae said nothing.

Jaejoong put the plate down on her desk and went over to her bed. He sat down and let the silence stretch for a little while.

“Your dad is incredibly strict,” Jaejoong finally said.

He got a snort in response.

“He is a bit of a hypocrite, too,” Jaejoong added.

Minjae pulled the blanket from her face. “What?”

Jaejoong smiled. “He had his first girlfriend when he was fourteen.”

“Jerk.”

“But Minjae, you do need to remember, that he is just trying to protect you. He remembers what he went through back then, and he wants to save you from that.”

“He won’t let me even go out with my friends.”

“I guess you just need to prove to him that you are responsible.”

“I try.” She sat up. “How am I supposed to do that, when he won’t even let me go out with my girl friends because there might be boys there?”

“Wow, really?”

“Yes, really.”

Jaejoong remembered something Yunho had said a couple weeks ago and smiled. “So I take it you do not go to math clubs after school?”

“Shh,” Minjae said and then moved over to him. “Don’t tell him, please, don’t tell him.”

“I won’t, but Minjae, if he finds out, he is going to be even worse.”

“I know.” She groaned. “I cannot believe you are dating my dad. Do you have any idea how weird that is? My friend has a nineteen-year-old boyfriend. My dad has a nineteen-year-old boyfriend.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “I know. It is weird. It ... It may not even last. I mean, it’s only been a couple weeks, but ...”

“Daddy has been smiling a lot, though,” Minjae said. “He’s always texting you and laughing, and smiling, and ... it’s been a long time since he smiled so much.”

Jaejoong smiled. “It’s been a bit of a dream. Your dad is extremely sexy.”

“Ugh, gross, oppa.”

Jaejoong laughed.

“It’s still weird though,” Minjae said. “Daddy usually only dates women. I mean, he went out with a man once, after Mom died, but it was only one date. He had a girlfriend a couple years ago, but she wanted more kids, and he did not. It’s just strange, but I do understand, because you’re really pretty, and Yuri is crushing on you so hard. Aunt Jihye yells at him all the time because you’re way too young for him.”

Jaejoong nodded. “I am way too young for him.”

Minjae clutched her pillow to her chest and leaned back with a sigh. “Jongin is so cute. I really like him. He likes me, too, or that’s what his friend Baekhyun said. And he likes to dance. He’s such a good dancer. He wants to be in entertainment, but his parents won’t let him try out. I don’t think he sings very well, but he tries so hard, and sometimes he sings to me, and it’s ... god, oppa, he’s so handsome. It isn’t fair that I can’t even see him without Daddy freaking out.”

“I will try to talk to him for you, okay? He knows what happens when parents are too strict with their kids. You are going to rebel and maybe even get into trouble, and he does not want that. He really is only trying to protect you.”

“Yeah, I know. But ... I don’t need him to. Not right now.”

“I know.”

Minjae sighed and then she smirked.

“What?”

“Have you two fucked yet?”

Jaejoong spluttered. “M-minjae!”

She laughed. “Well?”

“No. No, we haven’t, and oh my god.” Jaejoong covered his face with his hands.

“You want to?”

“Well, duh. Of course, I ... oh god, I am not talking about this with you.” He stood up and headed out of the room with Minjae laughing.

Yunho stood in the hallway, frowning at him. Jaejoong smiled, leaned into him and kissed his cheek.

“Lay off her,” Jaejoong said and headed toward where he could hear the piano. “She’s growing up and the more you try to smother her, the hotter she will burn.”

Yunho shook his head. “You don’t understand.”

Jaejoong shrugged. “More than you do,” he said over his shoulder. “I am a teenager, you know.”

Yunho groaned.

\--윤재--윤재--윤재--

“It is way past everyone’s bedtime,” Yunho said. Minho was already sleeping on his lap and Seungho had been visibly drooping for the last half hour.

“Is Jaejoong-oppa sleeping over?” Yuri asked.

Jaejoong met Yunho’s eyes. “I better not. I have to work really early in the morning.”

Yuri pouted. “I don’t want you to go.”

“I will come back,” Jaejoong said.

“Read me a story,” Yuri demanded.

“Jung Yuri,” Yunho warned.

“Please. Please, oppa.”

Jaejoong smiled. “I will. Go get ready for bed.”

“Yeah!” Yuri shouted and scampered down the hall.

Yunho stood up and lifted Seungho into his arms with his brother. “You don’t have to.”

“I know. I want to.”

Yunho smiled and went down the hallway. Jaejoong huffed and leaned back against the edge of the couch. It was quiet, relatively speaking, with Yunho’s voice coming down the hallway, sounds of Yuri singing happily in her room. It felt for a moment that he wasn’t new to this, that it had always been this way. Family. Kids. Lover.

It terrified him.

The future terrified him.

He got up and went to the kitchen to clean up. It was easier to do dishes than to think. A few minutes later, strong arms wrapped around his middle. Lips pressed against his neck, and Jaejoong turned around, arms around Yunho’s neck and let himself be kissed deeply, pressed against the counter, molded into Yunho’s body.

Right where he belonged.

“God, I cannot believe I have gone all day without kissing you, without touching you,” Yunho said into his lips.

“Horrible.”

“Do you want to stay?” Yunho whispered.

“M-maybe.”

Yunho smiled. “You better go read Yuri her story before she walks in here and sees us.”

Jaejoong had forgotten already.

“I’ll finish the dishes.”

It took three stories before Yuri was asleep, and Jaejoong sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. It was only nine, and he felt like he had just worked a twelve-hour shift at the cafe. He went back into the living room and lay down on the couch, head in Yunho’s lap. Yunho was reading the paper, glasses perched on his nose.

He looked old. Jaejoong felt too young.

“You okay?” Yunho asked, after the third time Jaejoong sighed.

“I’m ... I’m not ready for kids,” Jaejoong whispered. “I’m not ... I can’t do this every day ... I ...”

Yunho smiled and shifted. He put the paper down and pulled Jaejoong up. “You’re going to fast, thinking too much,” he said, touching his cheek.

Jaejoong sighed and leaned into the touch. “I know, but you ... you have to. You have to think of the future, and maybe ... maybe you should not be wasting time--”

“You are not a waste of time, Kim Jaejoong.”

Jaejoong sighed. “I’m not ready for this.”

“I’m not asking you to move in.”

“What do you want from me?”

“Right now? A kiss.”

Jaejoong smiled and climbed into his lap. Yunho’s hands slid along his waist and cupped his ass. Jaejoong tangled his hands in Yunho’s hair and pulled their lips together for a long kiss. It was just what Jaejoong needed. Something to concentrate on. Forget for a moment that his very older boyfriend had four kids, and Jaejoong was still just a kid. Comparatively speaking.

A shriek ripped through the air, and Jaejoong yanked himself away from Yunho’s lips very fast, and then just as quickly, Minjae was in the living room.

“Oppa! Oh My God! Oppa! Help!” She stopped, stared at Jaejoong in Yunho’s lap, and then rolled her eyes. “Gross, Dad. But oppa, oh my god, oppa!”

“What, what?” Jaejoong said, shifting to the side.

“Help!” She held out her phone.

Jaejoong took it and read the text from Jongin while Minjae sat next to him, face in her hands. Her scream was muffled.

_Hi. It’s Jongin ... Yoona gave me your number ... I want ... I like you, maybe. Not maybe, but ..._  
_Fuck. I did not mean to hit send on that last one. Fuck. Sorry. Fuck._

Jaejoong laughed, but Yunho growled and reached for her phone. Jaejoong pushed up and away and moved over to the other couch.

“No boyfriends,” Yunho growled.

“Daddy!” Minjae whined. “He likes me!”

“No--”

“Yunho, shut up. Minjae, come here.” Jaejoong held out his hand. Minjae moved over to him and he finished reading the message from Jongin.

_What I meant, is that ... well, you’re really pretty. And I like you a lot. And I wish I could tell you in person, but it’s so hard._

“What do I say, oppa? What do I say?”

Jaejoong handed her phone back. “Tell him you like him, too.”

“But oppa!”

“Well, you do, right?”

“Yeah, but--”

“But no boyfriends!” Yunho said.

Jaejoong rolled his eyes and nudged Minjae. “Tell him you like him, too.”

Her phone made a noise, and she made a noise and wailed and showed Jaejoong.

_You did not reply. So sorry. I ... I ... forget I said anything. I will see you tomorrow in class._

“Text him back right now,” Jaejoong said.

With shaking hands, Minjae did. Jaejoong read over her shoulder and tried not to laugh.

_No, sorry. No. I ... I was ... I don’t know what to say. Fuck._

“Tell him you like him.”

“No boyfriends. Why is no one listening to me?”

“Because you are wrong,” Jaejoong said without looking over at Yunho.

Minjae kept typing. _I like you, too. I ... I think you’re cute. I ... yeah, this is hard._

Jongin sent back a few emoticons.

“There you go.”

“Kim Jaejoong,” Yunho growled.

“Jung Yunho,” Jaejoong mocked.

Minjae giggled.

“Get over here.”

Jaejoong hugged Minjae with one arm and went back over to the couch.

“Meddling thing,” Yunho said. “She is too young--”

“No, she is not.”

Minjae sighed and smiled. “He wants to meet me at the front gate tomorrow. Walk with me to class. Oh, god, oppa. I’m going to die.”

Jaejoong laughed. “No, you aren’t. Now go finish your homework.”

Minjae stood up and practically floated over to them. She kissed Jaejoong’s cheek, and then threw her arm around Yunho’s neck. “Good night, Daddy.”

“No boyfriends until you’re thirty,” he grumbled but hugged her.

“No boyfriends under thirty,” she shot back and danced away from Jaejoong lunging for her with a growl. But Yunho still had an arm around him and he did not get far.

Minjae laughed and waved at them. “Don’t forget to use protection!” she sang, and Yunho spluttered as she disappeared and Jaejoong hid his face in his hands.

“Oh god, did my daughter ...”

“Yep.”

“Fuck. She is too young.”

Jaejoong raised an eyebrow at him. “The more you smother her, the hotter she will burn. Let her go out with this kid. It is so much better to be open with her, and let her come to you if she has problems, because if you aren’t, she’s going to hide things from you, and you do not want that. What if she is in trouble? What if she has questions? What if she needs--”

“If you say condoms, I am going to kill you.”

Jaejoong laughed. “Better to get them from you than from her classmates, or be convinced she does not need them.”

Yunho sighed. “Fine, fine. You win.” He kissed Jaejoong’s forehead.

“I better go,” Jaejoong said even as he climbed back into Yunho’s lap.

Yunho nodded, pulled him closer by his belt loops, and kissed him.

\--윤재--윤재--윤재--

When Jaejoong walked into his apartment at two in the morning, he was not surprised to see Changmin on his couch. But he was surprised to see Yoochun kneeling between his legs, practically gagging on Changmin’s cock. He was about to open his mouth to demand answers, but he figured he could make fun of them tomorrow because as of now, neither one had noticed that he walked into the apartment at two a.m. with his mouth tasting like Yunho’s come and his t-shirt practically covered in his own.

And he did risk taking a picture because blackmail was always necessary.


	4. Date 7 ... or is it 8? ... doesn’t matter, as long as there is sex involved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho is 42 and completely unattainable. But that doesn't stop 19-year-old Jaejoong from dreaming about him. Things are complicated because Yunho has 4 kids and an evil sister (or so Yoochun claims). Jaejoong isn't sure he can handle the responsibility especially since Yunho's oldest daughter is almost as old as Jaejoong is.

_Minjae is babysitting tonight. Can I take you to dinner?_

Jaejoong sent a series of happy emoticons back.

_that is a yes, right?_

_lol yes <3 _

_dress up. I want to take you some place fancy and show off how much money I have_

Jaejoong laughed. _Okay. Tie fancy?_

_If only so I have something to lead you with later on._

Jaejoong groaned and sent back a single heart.

\--윤재--윤재--윤재--

When Yunho arrived in a black suit with a shocking blue tie, it took all of Jaejoong’s self-control not to drag him into the bedroom. But he still stared, mouth open a little, until Yunho smiled and laughed and said, “God, you’re beautiful.”

Jaejoong blushed and tugged on the pinstriped sportcoat. “So are you. Handsome. God. just ... Sexy. I ... shut up. Sorry.”

Yunho chuckled again, stepped into the door wary and hugged Jaejoong, lips finding his mouth for a short kiss. “Let’s go. I left the cab waiting.”

Jaejoong nodded.

“No Yoochun?” Yunho asked as Jaejoong shut and locked his door.

“He is staying over at Changmin’s tonight.”

Yunho smiled and traced Jaejoong’s jaw with his finger. “Even more tempting to call off dinner and just eat you.”

Jaejoong laughed and blushed and tripped over himself as he turned around. Yunho steadied him and did nothing more than smile. He never made fun of Jaejoong when he stumbled. And he did that a lot.

Fortunately, the cab driver was still waiting. Yunho opened the backdoor for him and Jaejoong slid into the seat. Yunho told him the name of a posh restaurant in Gangnam and then held out his hand for Jaejoong to take. He did, lacing their fingers together, resting the back of his hand on Yunho’s thigh. The pants he wore, the entire suit, had a very subtle blue pattern stitched into them that Jaejoong had not noticed while staring earlier.

The cab stopped in front of one of most exclusive and expensive restaurants in Seoul. Jaejoong tried not to stare, or make a fool of himself, but he still managed to trip over the curb as he climbed from the cab. Yunho steadied him with a soft laugh.

“You better be more coordinated on your back,” Yunho whispered.

Jaejoong blushed and was unable to come up with a smart retort before being ushered into the restaurant by a hostess who was a bit too excited to see Yunho. Everyone in the restaurant was in couples. Male/female couples. It made Jaejoong nervous to walk through there with Yunho. What would these people think? Especially those that smiled when they saw him and waved or even said his name. He was not going to be able to relax at all.

But Jaejoong should have known better than to be worried. Yunho was rich. Which meant that he had his own private booth near the back. Which no one could see unless they were walking or standing right by it. So they were able to sit close to each other, and hold hands over the table. The wait staff kept their mouths shut as they brought wine, appetizers, the main course.

Jaejoong was in awe at the flavors and textures of the food. He had to learn to do this. Maybe he would go to culinary school instead. Cooking food was an art, right?

Yunho glanced at his watch and cursed slightly. “We have to go or we’ll be late.”

“Late for what?”

Yunho smiled. “That is a surprise. Come on.”

“But pay--”

“I have an account here.”

“Of course you do,” Jaejoong mumbled. He was a little unsteady on his feet. He had more to drink than he thought. Yunho supported him and Jaejoong smiled against his shoulder. He’d pretend to be drunk all the time if he could stay pressed against Yunho forever. They left the restaurant and instead of a cab, a limo waited at the curb and the driver opened the door.

Jaejoong tried not to freak out. A limo? A limo!

Yunho let him in first, a steady, warm hand on his back, but it ruffled Jaejoong’s feathers a bit and he practically face-planted on the seat. He hurried to right himself just as Yunho slid into the seat.

“This is insane.”

“I told you I was going to wow you tonight,” Yunho said with a grin.

The limo moved and Yunho tugged Jaejoong over to him by his tie. He slid his hand along Jaejoong’s neck and pulled his mouth up for a kiss. Jaejoong sighed into the light brush of lips and let his fingers clench on Yunho’s thigh.

“I am showing off a little tonight,” Yunho said. “But let me. If I didn’t think you’d mind, I’d buy you everything and spend a lot of money on you.”

“I don’t mind,” Jaejoong said, “not now. Not in the future. But I don’t want you to ever think I like you because you’re rich though.”

“I don’t. I know you don’t.”

Jaejoong meant to look where they were going, but he preferred to kiss Yunho. It seemed like it had only been moments after their lips touched that the limo stopped. The door opened and Jaejoong caught sight of the Sejong Chamber Hall. There were a lot of people going in, and Jaejoong tripped on the curb climbing from the car, and Yunho caught him with a laugh.

“Are you kidding?”

Yunho smiled. “I thought you’d like to go to the symphony with me.”

“Oh, fuck yes. This is awesome.”

Yunho laughed. “Come on. I was not kidding when I said we were going to be late.”

The auditorium was almost full when an usher led them down the halls and up a back set of stairs. Musicians were on stage, and there in front of them all was a piano.

And of course, Yunho had box seats, overlooking the orchestra. There were others already seated and Yunho bowed in greeting to them, and introduced Jaejoong to them, and even Jaejoong could tell that they were not thrilled that Yunho was there with him, and he had no idea what was going on with their dynamics, but Yunho sat and took his hand and kissed his cheek. He smiled at the snort behind them but did nothing else.

Jaejoong used his other hand to look at the program. To try to calm his nerves.

Holy fuck.

Kim Jiyong was going to play Gershwin. Kim Jiyong was going to play Gershwin. His favorite piano play AND his favorite composer?

“You approve?” Yunho asked.

“Fuck, yes.”

Yunho chuckled. The lights went dim and Jaejoong tried not to fanboy. A/N:(fucking hell this kid is gorgeous <http://www.yca.org/roster/ji/> )

\--윤재--윤재--윤재--

The back of the limo made a great place to make out, and after that dinner, and that concert, and meeting Kim Jiyong during intermission, and Yunho’s hand on his thigh or arm all night, Jaejoong kissed Yunho until they were both out of breath. The limo suddenly stopped and Jaejoong moaned, lifting his head from Yunho’s neck just to confirm that they were back at his apartment.

Jaejoong sighed.

With a smile, Yunho brought his mouth back for a soft kiss.

“Come upstairs,” Jaejoong pleaded. “Yoochun isn’t home, remember?”

Yunho moaned. “I can’t.”

“It’s only eleven. On a Friday. Please.”

Yunho pulled away, eyes shut.

Jaejoong knew he was weighing his options. “Minjae is okay with the kids. They’re probably already in bed. Send her a text.”

“Tempting,” Yunho said.

“Please. I’m on such a fucking high right now. I want you to make me crash.”

Yunho moaned and yanked him close to kiss. “Fine, fine.”

Smiling, Jaejoong climbed away from Yunho’s arms and went to the door. He opened it and got out, shivering at the firm touch on his ass before he was in public. The driver stood by the door, and Jaejoong blushed. God, Yunho made him forget there were other people in this world.

Yunho climbed out of the limo, much more distinguished than Jaejoong did. He went to the driver and had a whispered conversation. The driver nodded and got back in the limo. Yunho turned to Jaejoong and held out his hand. Jaejoong took it and led Yunho into his apartment building (no tripping this time).

Yunho laced their fingers together. Jaejoong tried not to run up the stairs, show Yunho how eager he was. Jaejoong had seen the limo leave, so Yunho was planning on staying for awhile. And if Jaejoong got his way, he was going to be riding Yunho’s cock before the other man left. If he left at all.

Jaejoong unlocked the door, so glad that Yoochun was not home. He shut it behind Yunho and relocked it. After taking off his shoes, Jaejoong found himself being pulled down the hall. By his tie.

“Oh god,” Jaejoong gasped and tried not to trip and strangle himself.

Yunho grinned over his shoulder. “This is why you wore a tie, right?”

“Fuck.”

They entered the bedroom, and Jaejoong immediately pulled off his suit jacket. Yunho did the same and then pressed Jaejoong against the door, thigh between his legs, lips against his. Jaejoong moaned, opening his mouth for Yunho’s tongue. He gave Yunho access to the buttons on his shirt while trying to ride Yunho’s thigh at the same time.

But as sexy as it was, this was not what Jaejoong wanted. He did not want a frantic orgasm. He wanted one long and drawn out, and more than one, and he wanted them his way.

He put his hands on Yunho’s chest and pushed.

Yunho pulled away with a gasp. “What?”

Jaejoong smirked and pointed to the corner where he had a wide rocking chair with thick cushions (he used it to read usually, okay, and play with himself). “Go sit on the chair.”

“Why?”

“Because I want you on the chair.”

Yunho pressed a kiss to his lips, tugging at the piercing for a moment, and then moved away. He unclasped his pants and Jaejoong tutted at him. “No. Keep your clothes on.”

Yunho shot a look at him and then sat on the chair with his legs spread..

Jaejoong nodded in satisfaction and finished unbuttoning his shirt. He stripped out of the rest of the clothes. He ignored Yunho saying his name in a begging voice and went to his dresser for a bottle of lube.

“God, your tattoos are amazing.”

Jaejoong grinned at him. “Thanks.”

“You are going to let me memorize them tonight, right?”

Jaejoong laughed as he came back to the bed. “I think it will take longer than tonight.”

He climbed into Yunho’s lap, and Yunho’s hands went right to his hips and slid down his body. “Good. More than one night is just what I want with you.”

Jaejoong shivered and let Yunho lick the lip piercing again.

“Now,” Jaejoong whispered. “Put one hand on my ass.”

Yunho obeyed and squeezed.

“Good,” Jaejoong said with breathy sigh. “And the other one goes in my hair.”

He took his time getting there, sliding fingertips along Jaejoong’s ribs, up his shoulder, down his arm. Jaejoong let him touch. But when his fingers went for Jaejoong’s cock piercing, Jaejoong took his wrist. “No, I’m going to come if you touch me. Hand in my hair.”

Yunho smiled, and as soon as his fingers were tangled in Jaejoong’s hair, Jaejoong kissed him with a moan. Yunho pulled with the hand on his ass, and Jaejoong fell against him, his own hands fell to Yunho’s hips, slid around his body and pressed between his hips and the chair.

And Yunho knew just how to pull his hair and control the kiss. Jaejoong may have demanded the position, but he was definitely not in charge of the speed and intensity of the kiss.

The hand on his ass moved, fingers slipping between his cleft. Jaejoong whimpered and tried to spread his legs more. Yunho twisted his hand more tightly in Jaejoong’s hair and pulled away from his mouth. But only long enough to smile and then his lips were on Jaejoong’s cheek and down his chin. Jaejoong’s head was yanked back and he whimpered and then moaned when Yunho sucked on his neck. And bit down.

“Fuck,” Jaejoong gasped and shifted his hips trying to thrust against Yunho’s body. His ass was squeezed, and Jaejoong whined.

Yunho chuckled against his neck and softened the bites. “Like this, huh?”

“God, fuck, yes.”

“Me, too, but I want my fingers inside you.”

“Oh, god, please.”

“That is what you brought lube for, right?”

Jaejoong gasped and nodded, getting his hair pulled in the process. “Please, please.”

“Can I take my hand out of your hair?”

Jaejoong moaned out a laugh. “For now.”

Yunho pulled his hair, tilting his head back, and kissed him roughly. “Don’t worry. I’ll tug on your hair when you’re sucking on my cock later.”

“God please!”

Yunho chuckled, pressed one more kiss to his lips, and moved his hand away. Jaejoong collapsed against his chest, ass lifting as Yunho slipped his fingers along his cleft. He pressed back against the touches. When his hands left, Jaejoong protested with whimpers until he heard the top of the lube snap open. He relaxed, legs spreading so they were tight against the arms of the chair. Lube dripped right on his body and slipped down his cleft. Jaejoong shivered and rolled his hips. Yunho spread the lube down the curves of his ass and slipped a finger over Jaejoong’s entrance.

“Please, yes. Please, Yunho, please.” Jaejoong tried to push back on the finger and got a spank, sharp and stinging, on his thigh for the effort. He whined. “Please.”

Yunho pushed the finger into him, and Jaejoong arched, chest pressing against Yunho’s soft shirt. He nodded and kept gasping pleadings. Another finger joined the first, and Jaejoong relaxed, trying to spread his legs more in the confines of the chair. Yunho pumped them in and out of his body while trailing his other hand up Jaejoong’s back and into his hair again. When his fingers were pulling, he kissed Jaejoong deeply and added a third finger.

Jaejoong’s breath caught in his throat at the stretch. Three fingers were nothing when he was getting a steady stream of sex, but it’d been months, almost a year, since he’d last been fucked.

“How is this?” Yunho asked and tugged on the piercing with his lips.

Jaejoong nodded frantically, breaking off to moan when his hair was pulled even more.

“Good. Now fuck yourself on my fingers.”

“Oh, god.” He bent his head as he moved his hips. His vision was blurry, but he could see his cock bouncing and dripping precome on Yunho’s expensive suit. He reached to grip his cock, but the hand in his hair pulled harshly, yanking him back.

“No. No touching yourself.”

Jaejoong whined and sped up the movement of his hips. “Please, god, please, I’m so close. I’m going to come. Please.”

Yunho yanked his head back again. “Hands on my shoulders.”

Jaejoong was shaking. God, he was shaking, and they just started. His cock was throbbing. He put his hands on Yunho’s shoulders, shifting again. His thighs ached, but not as much as his dick. He had a feeling he was going to come without being touched. Just the thought had pleasure pulsing through him. He moaned and leaned for a kiss.

Yunho’s fingers sped up, thrusting into him, twisting.

“I want to come, please, please.”

Yunho smirked. “Then come.” He kissed Jaejoong again, licking at the piercing. “Your dick isn’t restrained. Come whenever you want.”

“Touch me. Please, touch me.”

“I am. Pretty deeply too.” He wiggled the fingers inside Jaejoong.

“Fuck,” Jaejoong moaned, drawing the word out. “Touch my cock. Stroke me, please. Please.”

“You already ruined one of my suits by coming all over it, remember?”

Jaejoong whimpered. “Buy ... fuck, buy a new one.”

Yunho chuckled. “I do have money.”

“God, yes, lots of money. Make me come.”

Jaejoong whined eagerly when Yunho’s hand left his hair. Fingertips trailed down his skin, across his neck, to his nipple piercing. A strong wave of need coursed through Jaejoong as Yunho tugged on the barbell. Everything went foggy. Maybe he would come without being touched.

“Sit back,” Yunho said. “Stop moving.”

Jaejoong moaned in protest, but did as he was told. Holding still with three of Yunho’s fingers inside him was the most difficult thing Jaejoong had ever done. He tilted Jaejoong’s head back up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“Beautiful. So beautiful when you’re naked on my lap.”

Jaejoong nodded and their gazes locked. “Please, Yunho, please.”

Yunho moaned and used the hand with fingers inside him to pull him close. Jaejoong whimpered when a hot mouth closed around his nipple and screamed Yunho’s name when Yunho gripped his cock with his other hand. He tangled his hands in Yunho’s hair and rode Yunho’s fingers, fucking his cock into Yunho’s tight grip. Pain swirled down his chest and shimmered on his skin. His body spasmed and echoes of his moans bounced around him. He froze, Yunho’s fingers buried deep, and came, his orgasm rocking through him. His back arched and he leaned away, mouth open in a cry, and splattered his release all over Yunho’s wrinkled white shirt and the bright blue tie.

Yunho pumped his cock slowly, dragging out the pleasure until Jaejoong sagged in the aftermath. Yunho’s arms wrapped around him quickly, keeping him from falling to the floor.

Jaejoong smiled and curled up against his chest. He rolled his hips, moaning at the tingles on his skin.

“Sexy,” Yunho said and removed his fingers despite Jaejoong’s protest. He ran both hands up and down Jaejoong’s sweaty back. “So fucking sexy.”

Jaejoong hummed in agreement. He turned his head up and smiled up at Yunho before sliding down to the floor, hands at Yunho’s knees. “Let me suck on your dick until I’m ready for another orgasm.”

Yunho moaned and nodded. He unclasped his pants and, unlike last time, Jaejoong took them and the boxers completely off.

“Oh, fuck me,” Jaejoong gasped and ran his hands up Yunho’s thighs. He blushed at the chuckle from Yunho, but did not look up and leaned forward. He licked down the length of Yunho’s cock and sucked a sac into his mouth. Fingers tangled in his hair, and Jaejoong groaned in encouragement.

“Just for a minute,” Yunho said. “I want to fuck you tonight.”

Jaejoong shivered and nodded. “Please, yes, please.” He ran his fingers through the trimmed hair around Yunho’s cock, wondering if he always did that or if he did it just for tonight. Jaejoong did not care. It was sexy. He put his lips on the shaft, dragged them up so Yunho could feel the piercing and then sucked the head into his mouth.

Yunho moaned in encouragement and used the grip on his hair to guide Jaejoong up and down his cock. It was easier from this position to get most of him into his mouth, but Jaejoong wanted it all. He’d need a lot more practice, and he was determined to get that practice. Yunho’s breathing sped up, and Jaejoong tried to go faster on his cock, but the hands in his hair would not let him. He whimpered and shifted, lifting his eyes to show his eagerness, and Yunho groaned, head tilted back. He took his hands from Jaejoong’s head and Jaejoong whimpered in disappointment, but immediately changed the noise to one of encouragement when Yunho started unbuttoning his shirt.

Jaejoong did not mind seeing Yunho naked. He hadn’t yet.

To further his disappointment, there was a tight ribbed tank top underneath the button down shirt.

Yunho chuckled. He took both hands and cupped Jaejoong’s face, lifting him off his erection. His eyes shut with a sigh and he rubbed his thumb over Jaejoong’s bottom lip and tugged on his piercing. “Bed?”

Jaejoong smiled and nodded. There was no need to stand up, so he didn’t, and crawled over to the bed. He smirked at Yunho’s low whimper and climbed up onto the bed. He stayed on his stomach with his legs bent and reached behind him. He pressed two fingers into his body and moaned, squirming.

“Fuck.”

He opened his eyes just in time to see Yunho strip out of the rest of his clothes. But when he was naked, Yunho did not come to the bed, but Jaejoong’s dresser.

“Yunho,” Jaejoong whined.

Yunho smiled over at him. “Just a moment. There has to be something more fun than lube in this drawer.”

“Second drawer,” Jaejoong said with a gasp.

Yunho laughed and opened the second drawer. He hummed in amusement and rifled through Jaejoong’s toys. He picked the blue dildo, and Jaejoong tried not to moan. That was the one that he had named “Yunho” when he bought it three months ago. He mentally renamed it to “Little Yunho” since he knew how big the real thing was, and moaned, not caring how desperate he sounded.

Yunho sat next to him on the bed. He rubbed his hand over Jaejoong’s ass before pressing a kiss to his skin. “You are beautiful.”

“Fuck me til I’m desperate instead.”

“God. What a mouth.”

Jaejoong smiled, eyes shutting with a shiver when the dildo moved up and down his cleft, bumping his fingers. Jaejoong moved his hand and grabbed his erection instead.

Yunho tsked at him. “Hands above your head.”

“Yunnie!”

Yunho spanked his ass. “No touching yourself, remember?”

Jaejoong pouted but put his hands above his head and gripped his pillow. The dildo slid into him, and he whined, dropping his hips and thrusting back. He received another sharp slap to his ass.

“Hold still.”

“Fuck,” Jaejoong growled and buried his face into the pillow. The dildo went deeper and Jaejoong screamed, back bowing toward the bed, cock jumping with every breath.

Yunho shifted and kneeled behind him, keeping the dildo in deep. His other hand ran up Jaejoong’s back, tracing the pictures and words etched into his skin. He tangled his fingers in Jaejoong’s hair and pulled his head to the side. “I want to hear you beg me.”

“Oh god, please, fuck me.”

“Soon.” Yunho leaned over him and kissed his shoulders, shifting enough to pump the dildo slowly. Skin to skin, with Yunho over him, the only thing that would make this better was Yunho’s cock.

“Fuck. Want your cock. Please, please.”

Jaejoong keened as the dildo was rotated and then fucked into him faster. “Oh, god. Oh. Please.”

Yunho pulled the pillow from under Jaejoong’s head, and Jaejoong pressed his face to the blanket. It took him a moment to understand where the pillow was going, and then it was under him between his legs, and Yunho pushed him down on it. It did not take Yunho’s command of “Hump” to get Jaejoong moving.

“Fuck,” Jaejoong gasped, hips moving, cock pressing into the pillow. The fabric was rough against the skin. The piercing caught on it more than once. But Yunho was still thrusting the dildo in and out of him, and pulling on his hair, and it was the hottest sexual moment outside of his fantasies, and he came only minutes later, screaming Yunho’s name to the walls and pumping out his release onto his pillow.

Jaejoong collapsed, body heaving and twitching through the pleasure since Yunho hadn’t stopped fucking him with that damn dildo. Jaejoong moaned and shifted, arms at his side. “Fuck. Cock. Want your cock. Please.”

Yunho chuckled above him. The dildo slipped free and Jaejoong whimpered. Every clench of his body around nothing had pleasure tingling up his spine. A firm hand on his hip guided him over, and then both of Yunho’s arms were around him, their bodies flush with Jaejoong tucked against him. He shivered in the embrace, hands sliding over Yunho’s bare chest for the very first time.

“God, amazing. So amazing,” Jaejoong gasped.

“Even before the sex.”

Jaejoong huffed and turned his head up. His response was cut off by Yunho’s lips and he lost himself in the kisses and more touches until his body calmed down.

“Amazing,” Yunho whispered. “I could watch you come for the rest of my life and be happy.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Get your cock inside me and then I’ll tell you what I want to do for the rest of my life.” A moment too late, Jaejoong understood the implications of that sentence, but luckily, Yunho laughed and rolled them over, with Jaejoong underneath him.

Jaejoong ran his hands up Yunho’s chest and around his neck. His legs wrapped around Yunho’s hips just as easily. “Fuck me.”

Yunho smiled, tangled a hand in Jaejoong’s hair, and said, “In a moment.” Their lips molded again, and Jaejoong’s chest constricted, body taut with more than lust, more than need. He felt like Yunho had been kissing him for his entire life. He felt like no one else would ever know how to kiss him just like Yunho did. It was so terrifying. He broke away with a gasp and moved his mouth to Yunho’s shoulder, moaning into it, rocking his hips up. He could handle a fucking. Not kisses. Not like the way Yunho was kissing him.

Yunho shuddered, their cocks sliding together. Jaejoong begged, words muffled in warm, sweaty skin.

Yunho pulled his upper body away, propped up on his hands. “Say that again.”

“Want you to fuck me, please, please, fuck me.”

Yunho dropped a hand to Jaejoong’s chest, fingers first finding the nipple ring, and then the navel piercing. Jaejoong whimpered, writhing, hips rocking up. He kept begging, and then moaned in disappointment when Yunho bypassed his cock. But he took ahold of his own, pushed it down, and the head slipped over Jaejoong’s slick entrance before pushing in.

Yunho’s entire body shuddered and Jaejoong tensed, body arching at the stretch. His cry echoed around the room.

Everything stopped for a moment, and Jaejoong caught his breath.

“Fuck,” Yunho gasped. Shuddering.

Jaejoong smiled and then laughed, leaning up to press a quick kiss to his open mouth. “Come on. Fuck me.”

Yunho moaned, kissed him properly and thrust his hips forward.

Jaejoong shifted his hips and nodded. “Good, god, so good. More, more, ahjussi, come on.”

Yunho growled and snapped his hips forward, smirking at the next cry from Jaejoong’s throat. He steadied, thrusts even and long, pulling and twisting Jaejoong out of his skin and into the clouds.

“Better?”

“God, fuck yes, please.”

And Yunho moved. Moved the Earth, moved the stars, moved the galaxy. And okay, maybe it was because Jaejoong was still on a bit of a high from the first two orgasms, but fuck all Yunho could move. And he could fuck and kiss Jaejoong at the same time, strokes still firm and steady, lips wet and teasing, distracting for a moment, where Jaejoong only thought of the kiss, until Yunho twisted and his cock slid over Jaejoong’s prostate and he saw stars that were not where stars were supposed to be. On his ceiling, dancing around the room, on Yunho’s skin, behind his eyelids.

Jaejoong wanted to stroke himself. But that meant losing Yunho’s lips. He wanted to come, but that meant losing the floating perfection of euphoria. He wanted. God, he wanted.

“You ready to come again?” Yunho asked, breathless and cocky. He tugged on Jaejoong’s lip piercing.

“Oh god.”

Yunho chuckled and pushed up to this hands. Away from Jaejoong’s lips, and Jaejoong pouted and pulled at his neck. Yunho’s body stilled, pressed against and inside Jaejoong, and Jaejoong gasped into Yunho’s neck.

“You are way too good at this,” Jaejoong muttered.

Yunho laughed. “Thank you.”

Jaejoong shook his head. “No, thank you. Fuck, thank god. Fuck.”

“Do you want to ride me?”

Jaejoong shivered. “Fuck yes.”

“Good. My legs ache. Make you do the work.”

With a breathless laugh, Jaejoong pushed Yunho away. His bed was a bit too small for weird maneuverings, and even with Jaejoong’s hands all over Yunho’s warm, sweat-slicked skin, Yunho managed to get on his back. Jaejoong gave him just enough time to settle and then he was straddling Yunho’s hips, rocking his ass on Yunho’s dick.

“More lube?” Yunho asked, squeezing Jaejoong’s thighs.

Jaejoong nodded, found the tube and squeezed probably too much right on Yunho’s cock. He did not use his hands to spread it around, but his ass. Yunho shivered and then gasped, “Fuck, Jaejoong, ride me.”

Jaejoong held Yunho’s cock up and slipped it around himself, before sitting slowly, rotating his hips for comfort. God, Yunho was huge. He gasped as he slid down the length, not stopping until he was flush against Yunho’s thighs.

“God,” they both said, and Jaejoong laughed.

With a smirk, Yunho said, “One hand on your ass,” and gripped his ass tightly.

“Fuck.”

His other hand trailed up his arm. “One hand in your hair.” He yanked hard, and Jaejoong moaned, leaned over for a kiss and started moving, lifting his hips up and down, right in time with their kiss. The bursts of pleasure were intense with every tug on his hair, and smack to his ass. Jaejoong was moaning, into Yunho’s mouth, through his body. He really really wanted to stroke himself, wrap a hand around his cock until he was coming all over Yunho’s body. He was so close. Just a touch. Just a twist.

He whimpered and with both hands on Yunho’s chest, lifted himself up and rolled his hips. “God, please, touch me. Touch me.”

Yunho slid his hand down Jaejoong’s chest. “Touch you? Like this?”

“No, cock. Touch my cock. Please.”

Yunho tugged on the piercing in his navel, hand bumping his cock and Jaejoong froze, shivering and begging for a moment.

With a smile, Yunho said, “Okay. I’ll touch your cock. I want to watch you come again.”

“Fuck,” Jaejoong screamed when his hand wrapped around his cock. He moved again, slamming himself down on Yunho’s dick, fucking himself into Yunho’s hand. It was everything he wanted and just what he needed, and he moved, too fast, too hard, too violent, until everything went sparkly and the stars exploded, shaking through an orgasm and pulsing weak clumps of come all over Yunho’s hand and stomach.

He collapsed, face against Yunho’s neck, chest and back heaving. Skin tingling with every touch. Yunho ran his hands up and down Jaejoong’s back, tracing tattoos and then cupping his ass. His body was jelly as Yunho rolled him over, and Jaejoong moaned when Yunho slipped out of him.

With a laugh, Yunho moved him to his back, hooked Jaejoong’s knees at his elbows and thrust back inside him.

Everything was spinning. He tried to lift his hands to touch and couldn’t. Again, there were stars everywhere. The brightest ones in Yunho’s eyes. And it was so silly and Jaejoong moaned and turned his head to bury his blush.

“So pretty,” Yunho whispered and then he was stroking Jaejoong again. “Can you come one more time?”

Jaejoong moaned. “God, no, no ... fuck ... maybe. Yes, just ... fuck, yes.”

Yunho laughed and sped up his thrusts and his strokes. With everything still so sensitive, Jaejoong lost sense of things that should have mattered. Time, energy, his name. Fuck. Just Yunho’s name, over and over, screams and whimpers, begging gasps and strangled moans.

He didn’t actually think he could come again, but just as he was pondering the meaning of life outside of sex with Yunho, his body froze and shook, orgasm stealing his vision and his voice and shattering everything around him. He was pretty sure he blacked out, except there were still stars and tingles everywhere, even if he didn’t actually come more than a pulse of spunk onto Yunho’s knuckles.

Yunho groaned, and it was his lips, against Jaejoong’s, more kisses, deeper kisses, that kept Jaejoong aware of him. Of his hips jerking forward, his body shaking, and Jaejoong lifted a lazy hand to his sweaty hair and moaned Yunho’s name into their kiss. He was numb and sated, and the stupid smile on his face kept ruining their kiss.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Yunho gasped and fell on top of Jaejoong, hips curled up and then shaking, thrusting a few erratic times before freezing and then relaxing with a heavy moan. His entire body shook through his release and his mouth closed around a chunk of Jaejoong’s neck. Sharp pain blossomed around Jaejoong’s body and he moaned, wrapped his arms and legs around Yunho and held him while he rode out his orgasm.

“Fuck,” Yunho gasped, ten seconds,minutes,hours later.

Jaejoong laughed.

“We are never having sex when my kids are home, you are way too loud.”

“Guess you’ll just have to gag me.”

Yunho snorted. “I doubt that would help.”

“I guess we'll just have to try.”

Yunho huffed in agreement, hips shifting, cock slipping from Jaejoong’s body.

Everything was sticky and sore and wet, and Jaejoong basked in pleasure, basked in the feel of Yunho on top of him. He buried his face in Yunho’s shoulder and just smiled and blushed and let himself be happy.

\--윤재--윤재--윤재--

Jaejoong was sipping on a cup of coffee when Yoochun staggered into the apartment. Purple splotches covered his neck and collarbones. It looked like his shirt was torn and he was not wearing his own jeans, but a pair of basketball shorts. Jaejoong knew he did not look any better with bruises and bite marks up and down his chest and his hair all over the place. He was wearing Yunho’s boxers.

They met each others eyes and Yoochun grunted and went right to the coffee pot. “Motion to refrain from teasing each other until tomorrow?”

Jaejoong laughed. “Motion granted.”


	5. Epilogue: Do the dates still count if you’re living together?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho is 42 and completely unattainable. But that doesn't stop 19-year-old Jaejoong from dreaming about him. Things are complicated because Yunho has 4 kids and an evil sister (or so Yoochun claims). Jaejoong isn't sure he can handle the responsibility especially since Yunho's oldest daughter is almost as old as Jaejoong is.

**1 year later**

“Is Jaejoong-hyung my new mommy?”

Yunho froze, and then cleared his throat as he tucked the blanket against Minho’s chin. He had no idea how to answer that question. He reached for Minho’s stuffed dinosaur to cover up his pause.

“Aunt Jihye says we need a new mommy,” Seungho said from the other bed.

Yunho sighed. He was going to have to talk to his sister about that. “Jaejoong is not your new mommy because mommies are girls, and Jaejoong is a man.”

“So ... do we have two daddies?” Minho asked.

“Not technically,” Yunho muttered.

“I really like him,” Seungho said. “He’s really nice. He cooks good.”

Yunho smiled. “I know.”

“But he always leaves,” Minho added.

“That’s because he doesn’t live with us,” Seungho said. “Remember his apartment? He lives with Yoochun-hyung.”

“He should live here,” Minho said.

Yunho smiled. He thought the same way. It was just a matter of asking Jaejoong. They’d been dating for a full year already and once again had plans the next night to celebrate their one-year anniversary with an expensive dinner, a symphony, and sex.

Lots and lots of sex.

Yunho cleared his throat.

“Will you ask him if he’ll live here?” Minho asked and yawned. “I think he’ll say yes. He likes it here.”

Yunho nodded. “One day soon. It’s complicated.”

Minho shrugged. “Okay, Daddy. Love you.”

“I love you.” He kissed Minho’s forehead and then went to Seungho’s bed. They did not have to share a room, but neither one of them wanted to have their own yet.

“I don’t want a new mommy,” Seungho said.

“You don’t?”

Seungho shook his head. “I like my old mommy. I miss her.”

“I miss her, too.”

“But ... I like Jaejoong-hyung. He isn’t a mommy, but he takes care of us. So it’s okay. If he wants to live here. He plays the piano so good, too.”

“He does.”

“Will you ask him to live with us so he doesn't have to leave ever again?”

Yunho smiled. That sounded like a dream come true. “Yes, I will. Soon.”

“Okay.”

Yunho made sure Seungho’s stuffed dog was within reach. He said he did not need it, but he usually woke up with it wrapped in his arms. He made sure the nightlight was plugged in and then turned off the lights and left the room. He leaned against the wall in the hallway and took a few very deep breaths.

Jaejoong’s voice floated up from Yuri’s room, telling stories of a princess and a dragon.

Yunho went to Minjae’s room. He knocked and walked in. She was doing homework, a little stressed out. Finals were soon. He sat on her bed.

“What’s up, Dad?”

“I’m going to ask Jaejoong to move in with us.”

Minjae stopped and turned around in her chair. “That’s big.”

“Yeah. Do you think he’ll say yes?”

Minjae snorted. “No.”

Yunho’s face fell.

She laughed. “Dumb ass.”

“Watch your mouth.”

Minjae smiled. “I don’t think he’ll say yes. I think he’ll just finish moving his things in. I think he’ll finish moving his things in whether you ask him or not. He’s going to have his mail sent here soon.”

Yunho sighed. “You don’t think it’s too soon?”

“Dad, really.”

“I am being serious, young lady. Minho just asked me if Jaejoong was his new mommy. You’re the only one that really remembers your mother. I don’t want ...”

“It’s been nine years, Dad. Yes, I miss Mom. Sometimes a lot because as much as I love Aunt Jihye,” she shook her head, "she is not Mom, and I don't like talking to her about girl things. Jaejoong's better at it than Aunt Jihye is."

"So you approve?"

"I want you to be happy. Jaejoong makes you happy.”

Yunho smiled. “He really does.”

“Just, you know,” she turned away, blushing, “maybe soundproof your room.”

“Fuck.”

“Exactly.”

Yunho rubbed his face in his hands. “You are going to give me more gray hairs.”

Minjae smiled. “Speaking of, can Jongin come over tomorrow?”

Yunho growled. “No boyfriends.”

“You keep saying that ...”

“And you keep not listening.” He stood up.

Minjae bit her lip and then said carefully, “He already is my boyfriend, you know.”

Yunho fought not to growl in annoyance. “I know, but no, not tomorrow. You’re supposed to be babysitting, remember? And I’m actually paying you, remember?”

Minjae made a face.

“But Sunday,” Yunho said. “He can come over on Sunday. Jaejoong and I will take the others out somewhere, and Jongin can come over on Sunday.”

“Really, Daddy?”

“Yes. You can watch movies or play games or something without having to worry about the kids bugging you. No sex!”

Minjae blushed scarlet. “Dad, I’m ... we’re ... already ... sort of ... ”

“God, I do not want to hear about this.”

“I tell Jaejoong.”

Yunho rubbed his face again. “So many--wrong, so wrong ... god, why are kids so complicated?”

“Why are parents so annoying?”

Yunho held out his hand, and Minjae walked over to him and he hugged her tightly. “Be smart, okay?”

“I am.”

“God.”

Minjae laughed. “Go away. I need to finish my math homework.”

Yunho kissed her forehead. “Love you.”

“I love you, too, Daddy.”

Yunho left her room and found Jaejoong in the hall, obviously listening in. He wondered how much of their conversation he heard. “You give her condoms, don’t you?”

Jaejoong threw his head back and laughed.

Yunho stalked past him into their room and fell onto their bed with a groan.

_Their room._

_Their bed._

Fuck. He looked around. It was neat and tidy, cleaned up, pristine. It usually was when Jaejoong slept over for more than two nights in a row. And he was staying over for more than two nights in a row an awful lot lately.

Jaejoong climbed over him, straddling his hips. “One hand on my ass,” he whispered.

Yunho laughed and put one hand on his ass. Jaejoong leaned down, humming into the kiss as Yunho’s other hand tangled in his hair.

He was pretty sure that Jaejoong would say yes, but he would wait until tomorrow, wait until after an overly expensive dinner, a symphony, and sex. Maybe he would ask him on Sunday, or let Minho do it. Take the coward’s way out and let his kids do it. That sounded like a great plan. Jaejoong could not say no to Minho.

He pulled Jaejoong away from his mouth and smiled. “I love you.”

Jaejoong’s answering grin shined brighter than the stars. “I love you, too.”

“Move in with me?” _Oops._ Yunho kept their gazes locked, and smiled at the flush on Jaejoong's cheeks.

“Officially?”

Yunho rolled his eyes. “Yes, officially.”

Jaejoong laughed. “Okay.”

Yunho tightened the grip on his hair and pulled him down for more happy kisses.


End file.
